The Hatter's Star
by Shelllee24
Summary: Slight A/U. Jefferson met Tiger Lily on a trip to Neverland. Their lives become entwined but then they separate when Jefferson gives up portal jumping. They meet again in Storybrook, but will Tiger Lily, now named Star ever remember him? Will he ever find out how or why she's even in Storybrook?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second fan fic here. Please excuse any and all errors. Please review. I own nothing. Again this is for my own entertainment.**

**Summary: Slight A/U. Begins pre curse and runs through the original curse. Jefferson met Tiger Lily on a trip to Neverland. Their lives become entwined but then they separate when Jefferson gives up portal jumping. They meet again in Storybrook, but will Tiger Lily, now named Star ever remember him? Will he ever find out how or why she's even in Storybrook?**

8 Months Pre Curse

Jefferson got what he came to Neverland for and just as he was going to go back through his door hidden behind the brush, his arm was grabbed by a petite hand. "You've got to go help her! Please." He turned to see Tinkerbell, small as she was holding, his arm firmly.

"Help who? Sorry, but the only person I help is me and you're halting me from my departure." He asked stopping his exit from this dark, not just literally, land.

"You know who!", Tinkerbelle said exasperated, "Tiger Lily! Felix got her." Tinkerbell pleaded as she tries to pull him back.

This causes him to stop immediately. "How? I just saw her. Where does he have her?"

Tinkerbell motions for him to follow her. His exit forgotten, he rushes to follow her. Running through the jungle he recalls the black haired beauty he first met 2 years ago.

_She was running free through the open field, oblivious, or simply not caring about the multiple dangers that lurked in Neverland. He prided himself on being a professional at locating and procuring items, but this time he did find himself lost. She saw him and smiled. A pure smile of innocence. "Hello." she said as she walked over to him. "You are not from here. I would remember you."_

_He smiled, trying to get her to guide him without actually having to ask and reveal that he needed assistance. "Now what would make you say that?" He asked flashing a grin. _

_"Your clothing for one." She said. "Where do you come from?" She curiously asked._

_"Here and there." Jefferson says noncommittally. "I came to see what this land was like. I was hoping to map the area. I consider myself an amateur cartographer. Care to give me the grand tour of your land?"_

_She smiled eagerly. She showed him her land where the natives camped in their tents and camp fires. She explained the general customs of their land. She saddened when she told him how her tribe was diminishing. The Lost Boys were free to do what ever they wanted and sometimes that included them venturing off on to her people's land. She cheered up when she showed him some of the more beautiful spots, although he was sure they would have displayed much more beauty in day light but the darkness had prevailed for most of her life. She showed him the river where her people would fish. He wasn't one to ever really enjoy the physical tasks of fishing especially with out a pole, but she made it fun. Everything she showed him was through eyes that saw beauty in a dark place. _

_"So, my tour guide." Jefferson told her as he sat on a rock by the river, plucking flowers nearby. It was nice to just relax and be. He didn't have to convince anyone of anything. He wasn't running a con. He wasn't evading nor committing thievery. "You've shown me a sizeable amount of this land. I know how your people fish and weave and your appreciation of the land yet I do not know your name."_

_She smiled. She did that a lot and it definitely was not a difficult sight for the eyes to behold. Her dark eyes would dance around as she excited talked about things held so dear to her. "It's Tiger Lily"_

_"What an interesting name. Were you born with it or do you earn it some how?" Jefferson inquired as he twirled a white flower in his hand._

_"When a child is born, it is given a name by the tribe, but as soon as something significant happens, I suppose you can say the name is earned or given. Mine is due to, what my father says is, my stubborn bravery, like the Tiger combined with the soft beauty of the lily." Tiger Lily explained._

_"Like a lily pad? The green things frogs jump on?" Jefferson asked._

_Tiger Lily laughed. "No silly. That white flower you twirl in your fingers? That's a lily."_

_Jefferson looked at the flower amusedly. "Well! I'm definitely not one to ever be confused with a gardener. I supposed I'm learning a variety of things today. Your name suits you well. It was lovely to meet you Tiger Lily." Jefferson said as he held out his hand, "I'm Jefferson. No significance to it, no tribe gave it to me, just my mother."_

_She reached out to shake his hand, "Very nice to meet you too, Jefferson."_

_ He actually did map of some parts of Neverland especially her tribe's area. He did find what he was looking for, with her help of course. But he would never admit, he enjoyed the tour much more than the joy he usually felt when he found whatever item he was sent to find. And at that time, he would also never admit, that day spent with her soothed the ache in his heart that he felt after his wife died the year earlier. And he would never ever admit he had a lily dried between the pages of a book in his satchel._


	2. Chapter 2

Tinkerbell brought him to a river where they find Felix in a small row boat, standing while he paddles a very long oar with Tiger Lily sitting in the back in her brown dress with her hands tied behind her back. Her posture straight. Her head held high, eyes closed. Her hands are tied behind her back. Her headband tied around her head and her single feather in her long straight jet black hair. Jefferson wondered why that tall lanky brat would want with her but who knew what went on in the minds of those wild children. Fortunately it was just Felix and not the pirates. Well, he supposed they were all not ones you'd want to be captured by.

"Do you have any of that sleeping dust? I know Tiger Lily said there was a plant that could put a person to sleep." Jefferson asks her. They are above the river watching them below.

"I have just a small amount and once you step away from here, you know I have to disappear. I can't have them knowing I brought you." Tinkerbelle says as she hands him a small pouch.

Jefferson nods. "Thank you." He says as he reaches into his satchel and gives her a single strand of golden spun straw.

When coming to Neverland, it's always best to avoid the Lost boys. They have no rules, they poke people with their sharp sticks for fun. They burn houses and tents and dance around them. They throw rocks at a fleeing prey just, well, just because. Horrible group of unruly children. Now Jefferson is approaching one, with little to nothing as a weapon, to help a girl with no real escape route. He makes his way down to the river. He casually walks down the bank as if it were a Sunday stroll with a sweetheart. Looking up at imaginary birds chirping.

As Felix approaches, he pretends to be startled as if he had no idea they were going down the river. "Oh Dear!" he says putting his hand to his heart, "I didn't even see you there. Lovely day for a stroll, eh?"

Felix scowls. "None of your concern, Jumper. Walk away and I will pretend I never saw you."

Jefferson steps forward. "Actually," he says as he takes a step even closer, "It is you who will be walking away," as he opens his hand and blows the tiny seeds into the rotten boy's eyes, "and with out the girl."

Felix falls into the boat. Jefferson holds it steady with his foot and helps Tiger Lily up. He unties her hands and immediately she throws her arms around him. "I'm so happy it was you!" Other than their first hand shake so long ago, he never actually touched her. Having her small warm body next to him felt nice. Just a bit too nice and they didn't have any time for this any way.

"We have to go quickly. It wasn't very much sleeping dust, so who knows how long he'll be out." Jefferson grabbed her hand and they ran.

Neverland is a strange dark place. Dangers everywhere. Even the plants have dangers. Dream shade is the worst, but there are other less deadly but still painful shrubbery. So running through these jungles take skill. They are going to her camp, they just had to get through the jungles then through the open fields where he met her. Then they'd climb the rocky area that led to her tribe's land. He had just left her, said his hellos and good byes, completed his visit when he was on his way back to the Enchanted Forest when Tinkerbell stopped him. Why Felix would want her was a mystery. But perhaps not, as she was just telling him that from the time since his previous visit, her and her Father, the Chief of the tribe, are the only surviving members. The rest have all gone missing. Presumed dead. Things were definitely getting worse in Neverland.

Jefferson never actually formally met her father. He had seen the man once or twice when he'd venture to camp. Whenever he would come to Neverland, Tiger Lily was almost always waiting nearby when he came through the door. They'd visit as they went in search of whatever item it was he was seeking. Usually it was a plant. His friendship was a good thing since he'd tell her the plant and she knew just was it was. She'd also give him a gift of herbs for tea time with Grace. He told her about Grace, he never told anyone about Grace, all other realms he didn't have any friends. She told him of her father the Chief. Her mother died during her birth and she had no other siblings. Jefferson never would tell her about Victoria. He didn't want her to think poorly of him, since her death was his fault. Now that they made it back to her camp, it looked so different, so small with only two tents. It made him sad.

She ran up to her father and into her arms. She talked in their native language. He listened and then looked over to Jefferson. He came up to him and held one of his hand in two of his. "Please. Stay. Thank you. Keep Tiger Lily safe. Come" he said as he pulled him closer into the camp.

"Please stay. Your portal is a long walk from here, Please eat with us. My father wants to give you something." Tiger Lily tells him.

"I really don't need anything. And I didn't do much." It's rare for Jefferson to turn down any sort of reward or payment but he sincerely meant it. He didn't do much to merit a reward.

"Please sit, I will be right back." Tiger Lily said as she disappeared into one of the tents. She later emerged wearing a beautiful blue dress and her hair was braided and she had flowers intertwined. She held two bowls of food. Then she went and brought a third bowl of food to her father. They ate sitting round the fire. No one talked much but Tiger Lily did plenty of smiling. Jefferson would simile back. When they were finished, she took the bowls and set them aside. "Please stand," she said and he complied.

They stood and her father approached them, wearing his full headdress of feathers and woven beads. Tiger Lily grabbed his hand and held it up toward her father. Curious custom, Jefferson thought. Her father took a long piece of material, it resembled a scarf , and he wrapped it around their combined hands. Even curiouser, Jefferson thought. The Chief spoke in their native language as Tiger Lily looked up at him and smiled. It was such a beautiful smile he didn't pay attention to much of anything else that was being said. After, Tiger Lily led him to the tent she had emerged from earlier. As she went in first, the Chief stopped him and said, "You take care Daughter. You keep safe." Jefferson wasn't sure how he was expected to do that, but he followed Tiger Lily into the tent. Well, he had no choice, he was tied to her.

Inside the tent was nice and warm. He was un sure if this was where he was to stay the night. It might be best to lay low from those lost boys and make a mad dash to his door after a night's rest. the first order of business, however, was to get untied. He stated to undo the cloth. Tiger Lily motioned for him to sit on the ground. "What is this all about?" He asks as he gets them free.

"It a ceremonial custom." she said and looked down. "for my people, when the ceremonial cloth is bound, it binds the two people together." To share a life together."

"Like a wedding?" Jefferson asked. "Did...did we just get married?"

"I know your customs are different. I know you do not want me for a wife," she said sadly as she looked down, "but can you just stay the night to make an old man happy? Life here is not easy and quite lonely. Now our tribe has become extinct. This war with the Lost boys will continue, my father wants you to keep me safe. I know you cannot stay here. I know you have to go home to your Grace." She looked so sad.

"I really wish I could take you with me, but I can't. The hat only allows the same number of people through, no more, no less. And currently it's only one." Jefferson really wished he had an answer to solve her problems. "I'm sorry. I should just leave now." He got up to leave.

She stood up to stop him. "Please don't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to deceive you. Once Father goes to sleep, I'll go sleep out side."

"You don't have to do that. Look, just stay here." Jefferson said.

She sat very close to the door while he sat on the ground on top a fur rug. Neither saying anything. Then Tiger Lily got up and brought over a blanket. "Sorry, I only have one. The Lost Boys burned most of our things. Usually they don't come up here but last time they took the last of the males. I was with you and they left Father for dead. They hadn't come back since then."

"I'm very sorry for the troubles your people have had. It's ok, I don't need a blanket."

She sat down on the ground in her beautiful blue dress. She wrapped the blanket around her. "I always look for the purple smoke and gust of wind." She says as she looks toward the ground. "That is when I know you will be coming." Jefferson wasn't sure how to respond to that. "I never know when it will be the last time I see you." Now he certainly didn't know how to respond. She got up and sat near him. While he was trying to gather his own wildly racing thoughts, she leaned over and kissed him. He was completely unable to do anything, but kiss her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Jefferson woke up to a very warm back snuggled up against his chest. Black hair was splayed over his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her waist. This was Tiger Lily. She smelled sweet and felt so, so nice. He could definitely get used to this, but he knew he couldn't. Very gently he got up from underneath the one blanket. He allowed himself a look back at her. She looked so peaceful. He really wished he could do as her father asked and take care of her. The truth was, he could barely take care of himself and Grace. As it was he couldn't take care of his wife, and poor Grace he left her most of the time Jumping, moving from realm to realm doing work wherever it was asked of him. It wasn't the most honest of work at times. Tiger Lily deserved better. His sweet Grace did too.

He was too cowardly to wake her to say goodbye. He knew he was not going to come back. He decided this was not a job he wanted to do anymore. Too many people got hurt. His wife lost her life, Tiger Lily will be hurt too and all she ever did was help him and be his friend. He took a job that came along and paid his price but he was always eager to take one that sent him to Neverland. He looked at his satchel. She can have everything inside, including the plant he came on this job for. He wasn't going to complete this job. There was a mass of gold spun from straw, Rumplestiltskin was always the highest payer, of course his jobs were the most difficult. He had some jewels, trinkets, miscellaneous treasures and his book that held his pressed lily. He considered keeping that, but he decided to leave her everything. He fished around for something meant very much to him. It was a dainty ring that had a star shaped diamond. It was his mother's ring. He placed it on her middle finger where it fit best. As he was kneeling down, he kissed her head. "Good bye, Sweet Native Princess."

He left the tent. Her father must still be asleep. It was the early morning hours but just as dark as night. He walked toward his portal door. Each step was harder to take than the last, but he reached his door. He took one last look toward her camp. He was way to far to even see it anymore but he just had to look in that direction.

* * *

By the time he got home, rather to the neighbor's cottage to pick up Grace, it was mid day. He didn't have any gift for Grace, but that was the least of the matters that weighed on his heart. He shouldn't have left. Of course Grace ran up to him, jumping into his arms. "I missed you, Papa!" she said joyfully.

"I missed you too Baby. Lets go home. I'm sorry I don't have a gift for you today, and well, things are going to change a bit." He tells her while still holding her as he headed home.

"It's ok, Papa, I don't need gifts. I just want to be with you." He thought about what a sweet giving girl she was. He supposed Tiger Lily would just want to be with him too. He really wished he was worthy of these females. The truth was he wasn't, he's wronged a lot of people. His wife, Victoria, and now Tiger Lily. It was probably a matter of time before he lets Grace down too.

"I love you Sweetheart. Well, I'm going to be home with you a lot more often now."

Her face lit up. "Really? No more jobs?"

That smile warmed his heart. "No more jobs that will take me away from you. I was thinking we can do something together, like forage for mushrooms? I met a wonderful friend who taught me what to look for. We can sell those at the market."

Her smile got even bigger. "Oh Papa, being with you sounds wonderful! I'd love to spend more time with you! We can have more tea parties. It'll be just lovely!"

"Absolutely."

* * *

His previous employer was none too happy that he returned empty handed but it didn't matter to him. Finding mushrooms wasn't as difficult as it could have been without the knowledge he got from Tiger Lily. She knew all about forests and plants and growing things. She wasn't far from his thoughts every day, until 3 days later he just couldn't take it any longer. He felt he had to go back, just to see if she was ok, if he truly could help her. He tried to think of a way to bring her back with him, but he could not come up with one. That morning he told Grace he needed to go, but it wasn't for a job and he would not be long at all. He promised he'd be back before supper. He felt marginally better that he was trying to do something good. Right a wrong he had created. He took his had out of it's case and went to Neverland.

Neverland looked the same. It was dark. Already something was different, Tiger Lily wasn't there to meet him. He didn't blame her. Maybe if he talked to her and apologized for leaving she could forgive him. Reward him with one of those beautiful smiles. He made his way to the native camps. It was eerily quiet when he reach the top of the climb. The sight he saw made him stop in his tracks. It was of nothing. No tents, no hanging fish, no Chief, no blankets, no fire, and worse, no Tiger Lily. There were ashes, lots and lots of ashes. His heart sank. What happened here?

He wasn't on overtly friendly terms with the fairy, but she didn't hate him or anything. Actually they interacted very little. His interaction with her was the most when he was here last. If he could find her, perhaps she'd know something. Maybe Felix got her again. He hoped not. He sincerely hoped not. The problem with getting information from Tinkerbell was he didn't know where she lived. He'd only seeLilyn her twice before, had a one sentence introductory conversation and he knew nothing more about her. He really didn't want to walk around calling her. So he took his chances and sat where he had met her near a cave and waited. He wasn't going to wait too long and after only an hour he heard the jungle leaves rustle.

"Who are you and why are you here?" came a woman's voice from behind, as a hand reached around his neck and held a knife at this throat.

"Tinkerbell, it's me, Jefferson. I mean you no harm."

"Oh! I didn't recognize you from behind." she wasn't overtly happy to see him but relieved.

"Tinkerbell, have you seen Tiger Lily? I went to her camp and it's..."

She looked saddened. "I know. And no I don't know what happened. All I know is I heard Pan saying, 'that tribe is now gone'. I saw the fire and by the time I got up there," she paused, "there was nothing left. I know nothing more." she said sadly.

There's nothing left. He had hoped for better news. Tiger Lily was gone. The person who helped heal his beaten heart is gone. She truly was a light in this dark land. He failed her. He let her down and he was too late to fix it. He was a disappointment. He always let those he cared about down. He truly wished he was a better man. He knew, he just knew it would be a matter of time before he let Grace down too.

He at least kept one promise. He didn't spend very long in Neverland. He was home in time for supper.


	4. Chapter 4

Jefferson never really considered his life a success, but he has now been successful in something. He has successfully disappointed everyone he cared about in his life. He let his poor Grace down. He has let his wife, Victoria down by brining that dreaded illness for his trip through a portal. Since it was a foreign disease no doctors in the Enchanted Forest knew a cure. He attempted to go back to find a cure but he was unsuccessful at that as well and upon his return home, Victoria had already died and he wasn't even with her. Grace was. Strong Grace who has had too many sad events in her too short of a life. He has to get back to her. He's been stuck here in Wonderland for these past several months, Grace must think he's dead. Just like her mother. He's so sorry that he ever got involved with the hat but now he must get it to work. He has too. He just has to get back to Grace. It's consuming his mind as he franticly crafts several hats hoping to get one to work.

He hates Wonderland, he never should have come here. He never should have accepted any job from Regina. He should have seen her deceptive ways, he himself had acted in those ways in the past. He is part to blame for the part he played in her joining forces with Rumplestiltskin. He is sorry for that. If only he could turn back time, he could undo a lot of harm and pain he has caused people. It's the should have, could have, would have, that drives him insane. He has to watch every move and step around the, in his opinion heartless, Queen of Heart. She will give the decree of "Off with their head" for the slightest infraction. Why she allowed him to live even after his was taken off, he does not know. Sometime he wonders if it was even a good thing. He spends his days as well as his nights cutting, assembly, sewing trying to make a hat that will work. Trying different feels of material, different styles, different patterns. Sewing until he can no longer feel his fingers, the numbness taking over. Cutting ribbons, designing different hats hoping anything might work. Sometimes he'll work through the night, because if he doesn't the nightmares will come.

He wonders what is worse, the nightmares during his sleep or the maddening thoughts during the day?

His mind wanders everywhere, the places he's been, the things he's seen, the people he's know. The two who fill his mind are Grace and Tiger Lily. He thinks of the times he spent with her, her smile her laugh. What he wouldn't give to see her smile again. He tries very hard to stop those thoughts from going any further, she's gone now. Just like Victoria. He must concentrate on Grace. She still back home. His only reprieve from the madness is the thought that at least Grace is happy with neighbors who have so lovingly cared for during all of his absences. He is forever grateful to them for providing her with the love and stability he never could. Perhaps she is better off. Maybe it's a good thing he is stuck here in Wonderland. Then his thoughts spiral down.

This is how he lived his days, surrounded by the madness until one day he hear a message from the Rabbit in passing, "A curse has hit the Enchanted Forest, it is no more. Regina enacted a curse." Since the message was not intended for him, and the rabbit ran by so quickly, he was unable to question any further details. The Evil Queen? Of course, he probably assisted her in someway. Where was his Grace? Then his world went black.

* * *

Jefferson woke up in a large plush bed. This is definitely not his space allotted to him by the Queen of Hearts. He gets up and makes his way through a rather larger house. Yet he's not in a castle. But it was beautifully decorated. He was not sure if this was supposed to be his dwelling all on his own or if he was guest in someone's home. After going through the many rooms he discovers this is a very large home. There's a craft room with many tools for sewing, vast amounts of fabrics. Was he to continue to make his hat work? He figured that is what he is supposed to do. He sits down and tries to make another hat and hopes it works.

He figured this is another realm he was transported to. There were several things he learned about this realm. First it was not the Enchanted Forrest, and if he were to believe the Rabbit, the Enchanted Forrest is no more, due to some evil machination of Regina. Another thing he learned was this realm has amazing machinery. There was a powered machine that did the sewing. There were multiple machines in the kitchen. A box that kept the food cold. A box that showed talking, moving photographs. That box was most informational. He also discovered that in the room dedicated to being a library, there were books that explained each machine, that told of this realm's history, nature, culture. He also discovered an amazing time piece that recorded time. He started it and let it run. As he became engrossed in learning this land, he wondered if someone would come to drag him away to another realm. Maybe he was one of Dr. Frankenstein's disturbing experiments. Time passed and he did not step foot outside the house except weekly to retrieve a box of food that was delivered to his door. This land, Storybrook, had markets that delivered food if you sign up for such service.

Jefferson purchased a telescope. It was a wonderful device that allowed him to watch the people of the town without having to venture out among them. He was content being alone, or so he told himself. He missed Grace if only he knew where she was and how to get his hat to work. One day as he was looking out his window he saw a boy who looked so much like a boy Grace had played with on days they went to the market. He was wearing this realm's clothes. He wondered if the madness had fully taken over him and he was imagining people. He wished he could recall the boy's name, he'd call out to him. Every morning at 7:15 am, the boy would run past and Jefferson would watch him. He started too look at other people walking about in the town. He thought he could recognize a few but could not place from where, he had been to countless realms. He found a park that children would play. He did something he hadn't done in a very long time, he left his house.

He sat at the bench just watching people. He was certain he saw a woman who sold blankets at the market. Her name was Fiona, when he went up to her, she said her name was Joan and she had never seen him in her life. He saw one of the Palace Bakers and he had no recollection of the Enchanted Forrest, then as Jefferson walked away, he heard him say, "That's the crazy recluse who lives up on the hill." He touched the scarf around his neck to make sure it concealed that hideous scar. He didn't need to bring any more added comments his way. Sitting on the bench as people walked by he never felt so lonely.

The school bus was pulling out after children loaded into it. After it left, what he saw was a woman, with caramel skin and long black hair braided down her back. She was walking away from where he was, so he only saw her back but he had heard her voice. She had said goodbye and waved as the bus drove by. He knew it was her. Tiger Lily was here! He ran across the street and ran up to her. He grabbed her in a hug and held her tightly as he spun her around. "I'm so happy to have found you!" he said.

Two things he learned very quickly as she squirmed and tried to fight him off. He immediately set he down. First, she had no recollection as to who he was and secondly, she was very, very pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

Jefferson was completely caught off guard. So many questions ran through his mind. How did Tiger Lily get out of Neverland? How is she still alive? What is she doing here? Why doesn't she remember him and the most obvious two who was the baby's father? He asked none of them. He immediately let her go as she looked at him with a scared look in her eyes and that look almost broke his heart. "I'm sorry.", he said as he took several steps back. He was mentally trying to count time, as well as come up with a reasonable explanation without sounding like the mad hatter so many seemed to think he was. "I thought you were someone else. I am truly sorry. Please accept my apology."

She seemed to soften. "Oh, uh...OK" as she pulled her sweater tighter around her. She just looked at him and he took the opportunity to look her in the eyes. The last thing he wanted was for her to be afraid of him.

"Are you ok, Ms. Sylvan?" A man wearing a badge that read Sherriff asked as he walked over from up the street. Jefferson vaguely recognized him, one of the Queen's guards if he remembered correctly, but his mind has played so many tricks on him, he wasn't really sure what he was recalling. The sheriff shot him a stern glance.

She meekly nodded and uttered a small, "Yes." Jefferson took note that she did not have on a wedding ring and the "Ms." did not help in deciphering her marital status. If he really wanted to be honest with himself, he wasn't really sure on his own status. She turned to keep walking the same direction she was originally going down. "I'm fine." she said as she walked on but moments later she turned her head and look at Jefferson again as he just stood there.

The sheriff walked up to him. Before there could be any sort of unwanted confrontation, he gave his best charming smile. "it was just a simple misunderstanding. I honestly meant no harm." He truly meant that.

"Let's just make sure it stays that way." and at that the Sheriff turned and left.

With nothing but his thoughts, Jefferson walked down toward the other side of town. He passed by a shop that had definitely recognizable items from the Enchanted Forrest. He went in and the shop own appeared. If he knew only one bit of information to be absolutely true, the man standing in front of him was Rumplestiltskin. If Rumplestiltskin finally reached his goal of coming to the land that had his son, that meant most likely others from the Enchanted Forrest are here too. Maybe he can find Grace! His depressed mood was lifted. "How can I help you?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

Jefferson wondered how to approach this. Why did no one seem to remember their home? Regina had to have done something. Possibly working with the Dark One. "I have been living up on the hill and decided to venture into town to meet my neighbors. Get to know some familiar faces I've seen passing by."

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Gold." he said holding out his hand. This was so unlike the goldskinned man he knew from the Enchanted Forrest.

"Nice to meet you," Jefferson said shaking his hand. He appeared to be well manicured, wearing a simple quaint suit. "Nice suit. You know, I'm a tailor, what do you say I take some measurements from you and I can make you a suit, I promise it'll be the finest you've seen and if you are happy with it, we can work out a deal for payment." Surely Rumplestiltskin would mention something about deals, about their prior work they'd done together.

"A new suit.", Mr gold seemed to ponder it. "Ok, I think I'd like to see what kind of work you can do."

"Wonderful." Jefferson said, his outlook looking just a tiny bit brighter. He now had a reason to come back into town, and the Dark One seems to be of like mind s all these other townspeople in not remembering anything from their lives before coming here. "I can take measurements now and be back tomorrow. Any chance you'd like a hat?"

Now he had a project to work on Jefferson felt better. He waited until it was time for the school bus to return. Using his telescope, he could see Tiger Lily back, waiting at the stop. Who was she waiting for? He wondered. As children piled out, he watched as Tiger Lily held her arm out and put around a blonde haired girl. That was no unknown girl. That was his Grace! What was Tiger Lily doing with Grace? They walked toward the park and he watched her sit at the same bench he had sat on this morning and Grace played with the other children. He held himself back from rushing down to the park. Most likely Grace would not remember him either. That thought hurt, but perhaps there was some way he could work around it. He needed to solve this mystery. He now had a need on knowing the time, because tomorrow he was going to be at that park waiting, watching that school bus. If nothing at all he could be near Grace.

He worked on Mr. Gold's suit until very late into the night. by morning it was ready. He was ready as well. He took great care in wearing this realms modern clothing, careful to wear a scarf to cover that hideous scar around his neck.

He stopped by a flower shop and inquired on purchasing a single lily. He held it as he sat on the bench at the park. He was there very early, before the boy near his home came running toward the bus, always just in time to catch it before it left. Tiger Lily and Grace came walking together. Grace dropped her backpack and went to meet up with a few girls. Tiger Lily walked toward the bench while watching Grace so she did not notice him sitting her. She stopped short when she saw him. She looked around trying to decided what she should do.

"Hello," Jefferson said, hoping he wouldn't scare her away.

After a moments hesitation, she replied, "Hello." but she just stood there. "Are you new here?" She asked, still standing there.

"Again, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I'm not new here, but I don't come into town very often. Now I have some business so I will be coming more often. Do I look like I'm new here?" he asked with a slight smile. Her face was rounder but she still looked so beautiful. He wanted to say something, anything that would bring that smile back to her face.

"Your clothes are different than most people around here." she said. Jefferson recalled a similar conversation.

"I make them." he said simply, "Please, sit. I'll stand, I'll leave, you should get off your feet." He said as he stood up.

"Thank you." she said as she sat down. Still no smile. She look at him warily as if she was still trying to determine if she could trust him or not. She looked at his hand twirling the flower.

He noticed and held it out for her. "I just happened to have this and it made me think of you. Hopefully you will accept it as a token of my apologies. Please?"

There was a smile! It was slight but it was there. He'd take anything he could get. She reached out for it. "Thank you, it's very beautiful."

"It's a lily. Not the kind frogs jump on."

She gave a chuckle. "I know. I didn't think it was." she smelled it, "It's funny you picked a lily, I have one dried in a book near my bed."

He had no reply to that, he just stood there looking at her. He wondered if it were his book. His note book of maps, pass codes, employer names, prices, procured items. She looked beyond him at Grace. He turned his attention toward his daughter. He wished he could go up to her and give her a flower to make her smile, but she was smiling all on her own. "You have a lovely daughter."

"Oh she's not my daughter. I'm her nanny."

"Do you bring her to the park every day?" He tried to sound casual.

"No, usually twice a week." He made a mental note of that.

"Again, I'm sorry for yesterday, I hope I didn't cause you unnecessary stress." he said motioning to the baby for the first time.

"I'm ok. We're ok. I was just startled Mr -" and she stopped.

This realm people had last names. He didn't have one. Those who had last names usually had it in recognition of their trade, He really didn't want to be called a Hatter. He had enough stigma of being insane, he'd like to keep away from a word related to madness. It was a toss between Harris and Taylor. He went with Harris.

He held out his hand, "Let's say we start all over. Hello, I'm Jefferson Harris. You can call me Jefferson." She tentatively held out her hand as she look him in the eye. "And you are Mrs -"

"Star Sylvan," she said and had a slight smile. "Nice to meet you Mr. Harris. Now I must be going, Paige needs to get to the school bus." Paige? "Paige!" she called, "Let's go across the street." She said as she tried to get up from the bench. He held out his hand to help her. "Thank you, Mr. Harris. " as she allowed him to assist her. "Have a good day." She said as she walked away. He watched as her, Star, and Paige crossed the street. Paige turned and gave him a second glance and smiled. His day was the best it's been in a very long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N thank you all for reading! Please review, if you'd like. I appreciate the follows ands favorites! **

"Excellent workmanship!" Mr. Gold said as he walked around in the suit. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Mr.-" Gold looked over at Jefferson.

"Harris. Jefferson Harris." He said putting emphasis on his first name, but Mr. Gold showed no recognition at all.

"I'm very pleased. You might want to go see the mayor, she might be interested in having some clothing made." Mr. Gold suggested as he handed Jefferson a check for a very large sum.

"I just might do that. Say, does the town have a recent map drawn up?"

"I don't recall, but I'm sure a visit to the mayor might help you."

"Thank you, Ru- Mr. Gold. Let me know when you need another suit. I just might be on my way to see the mayor." They made arrangements for the next suit to be made and Jefferson walked out smiling.

He found the mayor's office easily enough. While he waited to speak with her, he saw a picture of the mayor hanging up on the wall. "Mayor Regina Mills", the plaque said underneath. Regina! She has to know something! What if she doesn't remember the Enchanted Forest as well?

"Ms. Mills will see you now." The secretary said.

Regina sat behind an elegant desk, in a beautifully decorated office. She was looking down at her paperwork as he walked in. "I understand you are interested in making a map of-"

She looked up and stopped. "Jefferson." She said then she tried to recant and pretend she was reading his name off a sheet of paper. "Mr... Harris."

He walked over to her. "So you do remember me. Why?"

She looked around. Probably thinking what she should say.

"What are you doing, Regina? Or should I ask why did you do this? Why did you take everyone from the Enchanted Forest and bring them here living a completely different life? No one remembers their old life. "

"Good! Then my plan worked."

"What plan?"

"No one will get a happy ending unless I do!" She almost shouted.

"What? And people think I'm mad as a hatter! Why bring me out of Wonderland? I seem to recall you abandoning me there."

"I gave you a fine house. It can be a good life."

"Excuse me if I don't thank you for your generosity." He said sarcastically.

The the real reason came out, "I wasn't sure if I might need you."

"Well the hat is gone so I'm pretty useless. Why do I remember and no one else does?"

"I don't know." She said honestly. "When the curse was enacted, I had went through a lot to get you. Like I said," she was a bit calmer, "I wasn't sure if you could be useful. Even if you did have your hat, I'm not entirely sure it would work. I don't even recall everything. I recognize Snow White and Her husband. I can recall a good majority of the people, But Who I'd really like to know is where Rumplestiltskin is."

Well, that was a bit of information he could keep to himself. "Can't help you there. What I want to know is Who else did you pluck out of a different land to bring along?"

"What do you mean?" She was being honest.

"Star. Star Sylvan. I saw her when I was last in Neverland. And it's not exactly easy to get out of Neverland."

"I've never been to Neverland. I'm not even sure I know who she is. I didn't bring anyone here that wasn't already in the Enchanted Forest, with the exception of you. Why the interest?"

One thing he knew about Regina was she could and would use any and all information for her own purposes. She just told him she destroyed their homeland so she could get a happy ending. "I have little interest in her other than, In this realm, she is caring for Grace. I want to know who's around her."

"Oh," Regina seemed at accept that. She seemed to be trying to recall who she was. "She's no threat whatsoever. You have nothing to worry about. she was just some girl who came into port on a pirate ship."

Jefferson's heart sank. She fell in with the pirates? Who knows what has happened to her. "From what I recall, Captain Jones claimed her as cargo and left her at port. She worked in the castle laundry until her condition became apparent, probably got herself in trouble with some sailor. I couldn't keep her employed so she was dismissed. That's all I know." Poor Tiger Lily. Star. He should think of her as Star. "You know, Paige is one of the few who truly has a happy life here. The Rogers are good parents to her. The nanny cares for her well."

Jefferson got up. "That is one thing I will truly thank you for." He said as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

One thing is for certain, Jefferson will make sure he is at that park bench at least twice a week. He would love to get to know Star here in this land. He'd take whatever he can get as far as being around Grace. He knew she was well and cared for. Star was alive, as far as well and cared for, he really was not sure. Was she married in this realm? Who was her baby's father? The time didn't really add up for the baby to be his. Whoever is in her life, he sincerely hoped she was happy.

That night, he went to bed content. He lied in that large comfortable bed thinking about his life. He had many regrets especially about all the people he had wronged. Well those things were in the past, but what he could do was begin again a relationship with the two females he cared most about in the whole huge universe. As he fell asleep he thought about how he'd give anything to just be able to share one blanket with a beautiful black haired woman.

* * *

"Good morning!" Jefferson greeted cheerfully to Star as she walked up with Grace. Grace politely smiled then ran off with a group of girls. Star walked over to the bench and Jefferson scooted as far to one end as possible. She sat down on the opposite end.

"Good morning, Mr. Harris." She got out a magazine from her purse. It was about Homes and Gardens.

"Oh, are you interested in gardening?" He asked as casual as he could.

"I find it interesting. I grew up on land where our people grew our own food, the me would hunt and the women would gather the food from the crops. I enjoy nature."

"Sounds like an interesting life. Then you did not grow up here?"

"No, my people are from far away here. But my tribe is no more. I am the last. " she said and he could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You have your baby. You won't be the last."

"Yes, but my baby will not grow up on the same land I did. Not with the tribe, the community."

"Again, I'm sorry to hear that. So your husband, the baby's father, he's not from the same tribe as you?"

She smiled. "No he is not." Well that didn't get him anywhere.

He sat there saying nothing more. Again a few minutes later, she called Grace over and they walked across the street to the school bus. The boy he'd seen before would come running, just in time to catch the bus. But everything is ok. He can be patient. He will cherish every minute he had.

The next week occurred very much the same. He'd greet them both. He'd try to start some sort of conversation, Star would answer and politely converse.

"So you are a live in Nanny?" He asked one morning.

"Yes, I live in the Rogers's home. I bring Paige to the bus and pick her up. While she is at school I go back to their home and clean or do laundry or cook. Whatever needs to be done."

"Sounds like you have a lot of work. I'm sure you tire easily. Considering," he motioned to the baby.

"It's not hard. I am strong." She said and held her posture up straight. The sight made him smile.

"So your husband doesn't live with you at their home?"

"No. He is gone." She said sadly and put her head down slightly.

He was sad and happy both at the same time. Now he can feel free to spend time with her but sad that she was alone.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must be hard with a baby coming. When are you due?" He hoped it wasn't too personal of a question.

She patted her stomach. "Two weeks."she said and smiled.

"You must be excited."

She gave him a nod and a larger smile. Then she glanced at her watch. She called Grace over and they walked across the street. "Good bye, Mr. Harris. Have a good day." She said as she turned her head and waved. He waved back and it defiantly was a good day.

* * *

Two weeks went by and Star conversed more about her life and her fascination and appreciation of nature. Jefferson was starting out on mapping the town and would love to ask her to join him but he didn't want her to be too far from the hospital when the baby came. So when he was not with her and Grace he worked on small portions of the map.

Everyday he'd wait for her near the bus stop jumping at every move, every motion she'd make at any sign of discomfort. But she'd always reassure him that she was fine and she was strong. Then two more weeks went by. And a month went by. Of course Jefferson enjoyed every minute he spent but something seemed , well, curious. Every morning, the same boy would run by at 7:15, Jefferson learned his name was Cody. He didn't recall his name being Cody in the previous land but most everyone had a different name. Nothing seemed to change. Jefferson looked at his time piece that was still running. He had been in this realm nearly two years, but nothing was changing. Cody nor Grace ever grew, and Star's baby didn't come.

He went about his days working on making clothes for the few people who wanted some, mapping out the town and venturing out of his home to visit Grace and Star almost daily. The weekends he didn't see them and he tried to think of ways that he could. But time seemed to not move. He would ask Regina if perhaps this curse froze time but he didn't want to see her. He dispised that she even made this curse that ripped people from their real lives. He'd just watch and wait and hopefully be with Star when the baby came.

Their relationship was growing. She would open up about her day-to-day life but when asked about things in the past she had little detailed memories. She had some general knowledge especially about her culture and her life with her tribe but at some point, everything was unclear and she couldn't remember.

A year went by and Jefferson was absolutely certain time was standing still. But he didn't mind. You can play a game very well once you know the rules. Although he didn't like feeling like he was playing a game with Star, it was more like playing by Regina's rules in whatever it was she was up to. Of course he wanted more, but he could be patient.

One day, he was sitting at the park bench and he decided that it might be okay to have Star with him traipsing around the woods as he slowly worked on his maps. "would you like to go with me while I do some mapping of the town? I know how you like the woods and nature. You can point out any poisonous plants and save me should I befall any." Jefferson said with a grin.

"I think I would like very much to go trough the woods. The trees are so beautiful. I would never go alone, and having someone accompany me sounds delightful, but I work all through the week." She said.

"We can go on the weekend. We can take an easy route." Jefferson suggested. He wasn't sure how he could get Grace to come along, but he'll figure out something. "I can pick you up on Saturday morning."

She smiled. "That sounds nice."

In a town that time stood still, Saturday could not come fast enough.,


	8. Chapter 8

On Saturday morning, Jefferson drove into town to the Rogers's house. First he stopped at Moe's flower shop and picked up a simple bouquet. Turns out Moe liked hats and Jefferson traded a hat for future credit in flowers. He rang the doorbell and hoped Grace would answer. She did.

"Hello, Mr. Harris." She said cheerfully. Then she smiled when she saw the flowers. "Those are really pretty."

He smiled back and pulled two out. "Here you can have these." Her face brightened.

"Thank you! I'll go get Star. She's excited for your date." Then she giggled and turned and left him standing there.

Mrs. Rogers came up. "Hello, Mr. Harris." She said simply. He didn't want to exclude her from a flower and he was grateful for all the care they had given Grace so he pulled out three flowers.

"For you." He said and smiled.

She seemed to appreciate them and thanked him. Then Star was at the door. She wore a simple dress and had a sweater hanging on her arm. She wore sneakers and her hair was braided. He notice she had a plain thin silver chain around her neck.

"The weather looks great for a stroll through the woods. Are you ready Ms. Sylvan?" "

"Yes I am." She said as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Oh, these are for you." He said as she took them and smiled and thanked him. Jefferson held out his arm for her to hold on to. He even wore his best hat. "Nice hat." She said. As he walked her to his car, he opened the door for her and helped her get in. As they got into the car, Mrs. Rogers watched them through the window.

"I think I know of a nice spot we can scope out. It seems rather flat." He drove to where he wanted to start. He showed her the few tools he used. It was lot of note taking and drawings. He asked her to jot a few things down on occasion.

They walked off for some time and Jefferson didn't think the pace was too quick but he noticed Star slowing down. She'd put her hand on her back. "Are you okay? Do you need a rest?" He looked for a comfortable place for her to sit. There was a fallen log off to the side.

"I'm fine but a rest would be nice."

"I was thinking maybe we could go as far as a stream. But if you are tired or want to go back, we can. I know I'd feel better if you were closer to the hospital." Jefferson said sitting next her, like they would on the park bench.

"Why?" Star asked.

"What if the baby comes? It'd be easier to be closer. I understand this land, I mean town, has a good hospital with many modern up to date equipment."

"Oh that." She looked down and seemed sad. "I won't be going to the hospital." Although he was uncertain how much he trusted Dr. Whale and his "experiments", the only thing that made him feel slightly better was that he also had no recollection of his former life. On the other hand, he had seen and heard of women dying in childbirth. He couldn't think of a reason why she would not want to go. "I don't have money for it. I work for the Rogers for a place to live and food and not much else."

"What will you do when the baby comes?"

"I'm not sure. I'm just grateful to have a place to live." She said then she smiled, "I'll be fine. I'm strong."

She sounded as if she were reassuring him. He didn't want to pressure her or make her feel uncomfortable so he let the subject drop. But he kept the information in the back of his mind. Maybe there was a midwife he could find in town.

"You just let me know when you are ready, we can go where ever you'd like. If we go to the stream, we could do some fishing and perhaps we can take it to my house and we can have dinner. "

Her face lit up. "Oh I'd love to! I know how to clean and filet fish. That was my job when I was younger with my family. I'd love to cook it for you." She seemed happier when she saw herself as useful. He'd have to find more ways to make her feel useful.

They sat a few moments longer and Star just looked around enjoying the scenery. The cry above of a hunting bird drew Star's eyes upward. "What is that?"

Jefferson looked up. "Oh, that's a hawk. A hunting bird."

"I don't think I have ever seen one. I grew up in a very dark place. Literally. Almost like we were hiding. I enjoy the open well lit fresh air. That bird is magnificent." She just watched it soar above. She attempted to stand up and Jefferson jumped up to assist her. She looked at him and smiled, "why do you always wear the scarf? It's plenty warm out."

His hand went to his neck. He hoped he could hide that horrible scar forever. He smiled, "it's the highest of fashion. Goes with my hat." He grinned.

She laughed. "I'd like to go fishing."

"Well then, My Dear, let's go. " Jefferson said as he offered his arm. "I haven't fished since I was a boy but we sure can try."

They walked slowly to the stream. Jefferson really hoped they caught something because he really was enjoying their time together and wanted Star to join him for dinner.

They spent a few hours sitting, relaxing and fishing. The time talking reminded him of their times in Neverland. Star took off her shoes at one point and wet her feet in the stream. Jefferson did the same and hounded her, removing his shoes and rolling up his pants.

Star must have stepped on a particularly slippery rock because she lost her balance. She grabbed hold of Jefferson at the same time he reached out for her. Her chain came out from underneath her dress. Hanging on it was his mother's ring. He was so happy that it was not lost forever, stolen from her or perhaps lost or sold.

"That's a pretty piece you have there." He said almost touching it.

"It's very special to me. I've had it as far back as I can remember." She held it and looked at it fondly.

Because he really wanted to know he asked, "Did it belong to your baby's father?"

She looked sad. "I wish I knew. I have some fragments of memories. I just don't know. I woke up with this ring on my hand and I've treasured it. I've had it as long as I can remember." It made him sad to hear she knew she had missing parts of her memory. Also she never talked about her baby's father. Was it him? Was she married again? Or worse, had she been abused by the pirates she fell in with? He really hoped not. He wanted to just hold her and actually do what her father asked and take care if her. Currently he was physically holding her. It was at arms length in the shallow part of a stream, but it was a start. He moved a lose strand of hair from her braid and tucked it behind her ear.

She looked up at him. Directly into his eyes. She said nothing but smiled. This was a full deep smile and it made his heart skip a beat. He thoroughly resisted the desire to kiss her. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her away. A tug at one of the stationary make shift stick-poles broke the enchantment they were in.

Jefferson was the first to look away,"looks like we might have some dinner!" They stood a half hour longer and caught a second fish.

They made their way back to Jeffersons house. Star was amazed at the beauty and size of it. After dinner, when the dishes were washed Jefferson said, "That really was a good dinner. Thank you. I haven't had such good food and even better company in a very long time." Star did in fact cook a delicious fish. Of course he wouldn't have minded if it were stale bread and a bowl of broth. He really enjoyed his day.

"Thank you. I had a glorious day. It really was a lot of fun." She yawned then laughed. "Maybe I should get back home."

Reluctantly he agreed. He drove her back home and after helping her out of the car, he walked her to the door. Grace was peeking out the window and waved as they walked up to the front door. "Goodnight. I had a really nice time." Jefferson said as they stood at the porch.

Star smiled again and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "Good night Mr. Harris" she said then quickly went inside.

Jefferson just stood there a few moments then walked back to his car. Today was a perfect day.


	9. Chapter 9

"I was thinking, I'd really like to start a vegetable garden in my front yard. Do you think you can help me? I'd never be mistaken for a gardener so all the help I could get, I'd really appreciate." Jefferson said as he sat on the park bench that following week.

"I'd love to help! I love gardens, at the Rogers's home, they don't have a garden." Star said happily.

"Maybe on Saturday we can stop for ice cream cones then go over to my house. I can pick you up around noon?"

"Sounds good to me." Star said as Grace came over.

"Mr. Harris, our class is putting on a play on Friday night, would you like to come? You can bring Star as your date." Grace said to him.

Jefferson was thrilled that his daughter invited him to go to her play. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Grace smiled. "Good. Well see you later." She said and went back to her friends.

"A school play?" Jefferson asked Star. She nodded.

"She's going to be a tree."

"Lovely! Well since Gr-, uh, Paige mentioned it, would you do me the honor of escorting you to this wonderful production?"

"I'd love to, Mr. Harris. Paige is so excited, she's been practicing all last week."

Friday came and Jefferson went to pick up Star. She wore a soft blue sweater and a flowing skirt. "You look very nice." He complimented her.

"Thank you."

"Gr-, uh, Paige didn't come to the door, is she already gone?" Jefferson inquired.

"Yes, it's just me here. Paige went earlier with her parents. They are helping her get her costume on.

When they got there, Mr. Rogers waved and Mrs. Rogers nodded her head in acknowledgment but there weren't any available seats near them so Jefferson and Star sat towards the back. As far as plays went, this was obviously a story created by elementary school children. But Jefferson thought Grace made the best tree he had ever seen. She even had two lines to say and he felt she delivered them well. He pretended to take photos of some of the other children but the clearest was of Grace. He decided he'd put the photo up in his bed room.

After the play was over Grace was going to the ice cream shop with several friends along with Mr and Mrs. Rogers. He took Star home and made arrangements to come back tomorrow to work on his garden.

On Saturday afternoon Jefferson was back at the front door knocking. Grace opened the door smiling. "What are you going to do today?" She asked.

"We're going to plant a garden." Jefferson told her.

"How fun! Like pretty flowers?"

"No, probably more like vegetables. Maybe you'd like to join us?" Jefferson asked hopefully.

"Let me ask my mom." She said and went away. Star had come out wearing stretchy jeans and an over sized t-shirt. Grace came back looking disappointed. "Mom says I can't. She said I put off doing my homework all week in practicing for the play."

"Well, perhaps next time. By the way, you were the best tree I have ever seen perform. You are a professional." Grace smiled at his complement.

"Thanks Mr. Harris. Bye Star! See you later!" She said as she waved.

Jefferson held his arm out for Star to hold as they walked to the car but he turned his head back to his daughter and waved. He loved her so much and wished he could just hold her. One day he would.

After stopping for an ice cream cone then a trip to the store to get the needed items Jefferson and Star were in his front yard. Star went down on her knees as she cleared away debris. Jefferson was bringing out some tea when he saw her hand go to her back. He immediately set the tray down on a nearby table and went to help her get up. "Are you okay?" He asked, the concern evident in his voice. "Is it the baby?"

"No, I don't think so, it's just a hard position to be in. Perhaps I should try a different position."

"Ms. Sylvan, you are carrying a baby, you need to relax, here, please sit. I'll do all the work. You just tell me what to do. Have some tea." He helped her over to the chair near the table.

She agreed to sit down and spent the rest of the afternoon directing him. After dinner he took her home where Grace was again peeking through the window.

"Did you have fun?" She asked when she opened the front door. Jefferson heard "Paige!" Being called from the living room. Grace giggled and said, "Sorry." And closed the door.

Star said, "I had a nice time, Mr. Harris. Good night." and let herself into the house.

This was how Jefferson spent his days. He'd do things most weekends with Star and would occasionally ask if Grace wanted to come along but she was never given permission to. This made Jefferson sad so he spent all the time he could at the park with her. Star would accept any invitation he'd come up with which he was happy about.

At night he would think about both the females in his life. As long as he was around them, he was happy. He wasn't sure if he wanted Grace to remember him because she might think he abandoned her when he never intended to do so. He'd look over at her tree photo on the wall and smile.

What Jefferson didn't know was that sometimes, Grace would wake up in the middle of the night crying for "Papa." This confused Both her foster parents greatly since she only addressed Mr. Rogers as "Dad." Deep down In her heart, Grace missed her father too.

Time went on but nothing really changed. Cody would still be turning late to the bus at 7:15. Jefferson was invited by Grace to every school play. Star didn't have her baby. They would go on dates most weekends. The little clock kept counting up time. Ten years went by and nothing changed and no one seemed to notice.


	10. Chapter 10

"I really do admire the clothes, Mr. Harris. Exquisite." Mr. Gold said as he again walked around his shop tugging the garments and looking at himself in the mirror.

"Your quite welcome. Thank you for spreading the word. I have gotten quite a few orders for winter coats and other garments. I appreciate the business." Jefferson said as he sat in the pawn shop's back room. He really did appreciate the extra income. He was saving all his money.

"You do good work and deserve all the business I can sway your way. Anything else I could assist you with?"

"Actually there is. Do you happen to know of any midwives in town?"

Jefferson had heard of bad things that have happened to anyone who gets too close to the town line. He figured he might as well know of someone in town, if any existed. As far as he could tell, no babies have been born in these past 17 years. He noticed a few years back another pregnant girl, she didn't seem as far along as Star, but she hasn't given birth either. He didn't think going up to a complete stranger and asking of a local mid wife would help his tentative status in town. He knew many still thought if him as being mad as a hatter.

If Jefferson were a man who admitted anything, he'd admit it was his constant company of Grace and Star that helped keep his sanity in check. He lived to see both their smiles. Hear their laughter. Knowing they were living with false memories bothered him but had they not been in his life, he certainly would be mad.

"Mr. Harris, I can't say that I have ever had the need to know of any midwives in Storybrook. I can't imagine why you would want to know." Mr. Gold said as he wrote a check.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, I was just wondering is all. You have a wonderful day." Jefferson said as he took the check and left the shop.

When he got home, there was a message on his answering machine from Regina's secretary. He has successfully avoided that woman. So he deleted the message that asked that he come meet at her office.

Five days later he was sitting in her office due to the daily calls. "What is it that you want?" He asked quite hostile.

"Why Mr. Harris, why the hostility? I asked you here to let you know that the city counsel has determined that the students need new school uniforms and it was voted that you do the job." Regina told him in her utmost business like manner. She opened a folder and handed it to him so he could see the amount the project would pay him. He had to admit, that was a huge amount. Yes it would be a lot of work, but he could do a lot with that money.

He took the folder and flipped through the pages. It listed the amount if each article he'd need. "Fine." He said simply. "But I want an extra stipend for an assistant." He said.

"I believe that can be arranged." She said and gave him a smile.

"I want the money deposited into an account in the name of Ms. Star Sylvan" Regina raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she wrote something down. Jefferson continued, "I'll need a boy and girl from each grade to come to my house so I can measure each one. And make sure Grace is one of them."

"I don't see that as a problem either. Thank you for agreeing." She was trying to be pleasant. It just wasn't working with him.

"Are we done?" He asked bluntly.

She sighed. "Jefferson, why you you despise me?"

He scoffed. "Really? You ask why? You take a whole town of people and have them live fake lives. You use people as you see fit and toss them aside. All for your own selfish gratification! And you ask me why? I admit, I am not a faultless man, but my goal was never to destroy anyone's lives. Tell me, when will everyone's lives go back to reality?"

"When I get my happy ending!" She said.

"You're happy ending? Who are you to determine that your happy ending is at the cost if so many people?" He was angry at her but getting no where. "You used me. You left me in Wonderland. My daughter may think I abandoned her. I lost my head, literally, because of you." He said as he tugged his scarf down to reveal his scar.

"I just want to be loved!" She said and for the flash of one second, he saw the girl with long hair, wanting so desperately to get her Love back. He also thought about the part he had to play in destroying that young girl and for a brief moment, he felt sorry for her. Wether he had wanted to or not, he had destroyed people's lives. Maybe he wasn't so different from Regina.

He would not admit he thought to himself , "Don't we all?". His reply he voiced to her was, "Your father loved you." He paused then he continued speaking, "Now your mother, I'm not sure she was capable of love and if I never see Cora again it won't be a moment too soon. But she may have loved you. Henry isn't in this town. Where is he?"

"My father is dead." She said simply.

"I am truly sorry to hear that. He was a good man." Jefferson said and paused for a moment. "I didn't know him, but I would think Daniel loved you. He'd have to, to be willing to defy your mother." He sat there thinking. "You know who would love you unconditionally?" After a pause, he said, "A child. A child loves you despite all the wrongs you may done. All the regrets you have. My Grace, I wasn't even there when she was born, I was gone for a lot of her life, and every time I would come back, her face would light up and she would run into my arms. All she wanted to do was play tea party. That is unconditional love."

"Where would I get a baby from?" She asked and let out half a laugh.

"I don't know Regina. Maybe the Sheriff might be interested." Regina looked up at him shocked. He nodded and smiled. "Yes, I know." and then he went on, "Look, I'm not suggesting a baby would be the answer to your problems. I just think all these people deserve to have their real lives back."

"I didn't create this with an 'end'. There is no 'stop' button. I just wanted to be happy."

"Well maybe one day this curse will break. Maybe Rumplestiltskin knows how we all can go back home."

"I don't know who he is."

Jefferson still was not going to give her that bit if information, if Rumplestiltskin did something to erase his identity from her mind, he must have had a good resin for doing so. "Sorry. I can't help you there." He moved to get up and leave.

"I'm sorry for tricking you and leaving you in Wonderland."

"Make sure Grace is at my house next Wednesday at 3 pm." He said as he walked out of her office. Just before shutting the door behind him, he said, "I'm sorry too." But he did not explain why.


	11. Chapter 11

"Would you like to be my assistant in making the uniforms? I'm going to need a lot of help." Jefferson asked Star the very next day. He was actually very excited. Not in the actual project but that Grace was coming to his house.

"Of course! I don't know how to use your machine as expertly as you but I have learned much from what you have shown me." Star said, she seemed to feed off his excitement.

"That's ok, we can work on it in the evenings, and the weekend." Help was always nice, but he didn't really need it. He'd work all night if he had to, he has done it before and he was given plenty of time to have it done. "So I was thinking, when the children come over, what if we had a tea party? Would you be willing to make a cake? We can serve biscuits and cookies."

"Paige would love it! I'm sure the other girls would too. I'm not sure about the boys."

"It's ok, they can just be measured and leave early. There will be more for us! I can pick you up right after the school bus drops of Paige. We can go to my house and set up for a party." Jefferson was really looking forward to this.

Later on that day, Jefferson maneuvered things so he could accadently bump in to Mr. Rogers on his way home from work.

"Mr. Rogers, great to see you. I hear Paige is selected to be one of the students to help in creating the new uniforms. Since Ms. Sylvan is assisting me, I can bring them both over to my house right after school. I was planning on a little party of sorts. A tea party. It'll save you a trip. And I'll make sure they both have dinner. You and your wife can have an evening alone. "

Mr. Rogers thought for a moment. "Paige would absolutely love a tea party. She was always asking me to come to her pretend parties. My wife would play along on occasion. An evening just to ourselves sounds nice. Are you sure it's not too much trouble? Taking them both and bring them back?" Jefferson did not comment at all on Mr. Rogers's lack of playing along in the tea parties. He loved spending time with his daughter and if tea parties were what she wanted to do, so be it.

"None at all."

Jefferson could not wait. He was so excited. He picked up Star and Grace. Grace was so excited to be a part of a real tea party that didn't not involve imaginary stuffed animals.

"I have plenty of hats as well that you and your school mates can try on." Jefferson told her when they were at his house. "But first we'll bake a cake and make various treats. Everyone else should be here in about 2 hours. I was hoping we could use Star's expert baking skills because I'm afraid I'm lacking in that department. Will you help us?" Jefferson asked Star.

They made a cake together and as it was cooling, the first of the children arrived. As Star had predicted, the older boys did not want to participate. Cody was one of the boys. He scrunched his nose up when he heard the words "tea party". Jefferson let any one know that they could be first to be measured then leave. Some of the younger boys wanted to stay due to the offering of sweets.

Jefferson wore his best hat and brought out various hats for the children to try. He gave Grace the first pick and Star the second. It was fun presenting all the hats and other dress up items. He served two different a teas and everyone had a really nice time.

Star assisted while he took measurements. The unoccupied children enjoyed the tea and cakes. Jefferson took photos of the whole group and by 6:00 all the children had left.

"That was the best tea party ever! I don't think I have ever had so much fun!" Grace excitedly said.

"I'm glad you had a good time." Jefferson told her. "Do you like the hat you chose?"

Grace nodded. "The ribbons are so pretty. And the bow is so lovely. Pink is my favorite color."

"It's yours." He told her. "One condition, you sit with Star wearing her hat and you both take a photo."

Dinner was thoroughly enjoyable. Both Star and Grace chatted about their week. After dinner he took them both home. The photo of Star and Grace will sit next to the photo of Grave alone as a tree. Today was another perfect day.


	12. Chapter 12

Sewing the uniforms was indeed a large project but it wasn't anything Jefferson could not do. Star came to his house on the weekends and at least once a week in the evenings. They would have dinner, do a bit of crafting and then he would take her home. This went on for several weeks.

One night as he was close to finishing the last of the uniforms, the weather was looking pretty bad. Star was over pining some hems up as he finished another uniform. "Do you think you will be done by the end of next week?" She asked him.

"Absolutely. I am not worried one bit." He said as the sewing machine whirred. The rain started to fall and the temperature dropped outside.

Star went over and closed the slightly opened upstairs window. She rubbed her arms. "Brrr. The temperature dipped. Want me to go make some tea?"

"Tea sounds wonderful." Jefferson responded as he continued to sew.

Star made the tea and brought it up stairs. Handing Jefferson a mug, she yawned. "Just let me finish this pleat and then I'll take you home." Just then thunder clapped. And rain poured down. The window shutter banged in the wind. "Looks to be a pretty bad storm." He got up and looked out the window. Star stood pretty close to him. He looked at her. "Maybe you should stay the night. " he suggested. Star looked up at him.

"I have plenty of rooms." He quickly added.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the storm will die down in a bit? I think I'll call the Rogers and let them know I'll be late." Star said.

When she was on the phone, Jefferson went over and picked out the largest t-shirt he had. He brought it over to her as she hung up the phone. "It was Mr. Rogers and he said no problem and to be safe."

"I have this if you want to change into something." Jefferson said as he held out the shirt. She took it, thanked him and went to the restroom. When she came back into the craft room, Jefferson was rendered speechless. His mouth opened twice but nothing came out. The shirt was snug around her belly and reached just below her mid-thigh. She was so beautiful. She seemed a bit self conscious so her offered her a robe he had but never used. "You can sleep in any of the extra rooms. I'm going to continue working. " he said when he was finally able to speak

"I can still help. I'm not tired." She said and yawned as she walked near him over to the plush sofa she was sitting on earlier. Dozens of uniforms hung on a rack nearby.

Just then the power went out and Star jumped into his arms. He put his arms around her, "It'll be okay. I'll got check the breaker. Then get some candles down stairs."

"Can I go with you?" She asked pulling away but still holding his hand.

"Sure, we'll just feel along the wall. I don't want you to take a fall." He held her hand as they slowly made their way down the stairs. As they were headed toward the back door the lights flickered on again. "That's good. Now I can finish a little more work. I'll grab some candles just incase and we'll head back upstairs."

Once they were up the stairs, Jefferson said,"You can take any room to sleep in. I'm going to finish up some more work."

"Oh no. I'm fine. As long as I'm here, I want to help you." So they both went into the craft room again. Star worked pinning as she sat on the sofa toward the wall. Jefferson finished the skirt he was working on and when he looked over, he noticed Star had fallen asleep. He took the pants she was pinning from her and placed a pillow under her head. He contemplated carrying her to one of the bedrooms but she didn't look uncomfortable and he liked having her in the same room.

As he covered her with a blanket, he moved some of her hair that was covering one of her eyes. He leaned over and kissed the side of her face. "Goodnight, Sweet Native Princess."

He actually worked into well into the next morning. Finally he stopped. The storm seemed to have reduced to a light rain. He stretched and walked over to Star. She was soundly asleep. He grabbed a light blanket and sat down on the floor next to the sofa. As he went to lay down, her hand fell over the side, he scooted his body so that her hand rested comfortably on his shoulder and with his other hand he crossed his body and held her hand. This was the position he went to sleep in for a few hours.

Jefferson figured Star didn't get to sleep in very often so when he woke up he quietly went downstairs and made breakfast. From his telescope he could see Mr. Rogers had dropped off Grace at the bus stop. Around 9 in the morning, he went to go wake up Star.

"Good morning." He said as he gently shook her shoulder. "I have breakfast ready for you."

Star stretched and opened her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning. " she said as she sat up. "What time is it?"

"Just after nine. The storm is completely gone. Come downstairs and eat your breakfast."

As Star went to stand she noticed how far up his T-shirt she was wearing went up her thighs. "I'll be right down as soon as I change."

"Sorry but scrambled is as fancy as I get with eggs. Toast isn't hard to ruin so this is my usual breakfast. Along with tea. You know how I love tea." Jefferson said as she sat down at the table. Her hair was wet, so she must have taken a shower.

"Thank you so much for breakfast. " Star told him. "The eggs were delicious. I really should head back home. I've never been out all night and I wonder how Paige got along to school without me."

"I'm sure Mr. Rogers probably dropped her off."

Jefferson walked Star to the front door and Mrs. Rogers was looking out the window. She didn't seem too happy but then again, she never seemed happy when he was around. But the sun was shining after the rain and the birds were chirping and yesterday was a good day.

* * *

The next morning Jefferson went to meet Grace and a Star at the park bench. Grace was already there playing on the swings. "Good Morning!" He called over to her and waved. She waved back and jumped off mid swing laughing. Jefferson looked around but Star was no where to be seen. When Grace came over he asked where Star was.

She shrugged and said, "Star wasn't feeling well. She was in her room all night when I got home from school. I guess her illness lasted to today so my dad dropped me off." One of the girls called her over.

"What is it? Is it the baby?" He asked getting worried.

Grace shrugged. "I don't think so." One of the girls called her over again. "I gotta go." Jefferson sat on the bench lost in his thoughts. Grace came up to him and said, "the bus will be coming soon, so um, bye."

"I can walk you across the street." Jefferson offered.

"Ok" Grace nodded and as they were crossing, she reached for his hand. Once on the bus, she waved and he waved back. It would have been a truly wonderful morning if he wasn't worried about Star.

Jefferson decided to go to her house. After knocking twice, Mrs. Rogers came to the door. "Is Star alright?" He asked.

"I think you have done enough Mr. Harris. Perhaps it's best you leave. I'm sure she doesn't want to see you."

He he had no idea what that was all about so he left. He did not sleep at all that night and finished the uniforms. The next day he was ready early to hopefully see Star and Grace at the park. Maybe Star can tell him what he did wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: two updates in one day. I'm not sure how the site sends out notifications, so just be aware this is the second update today incase you missed chapter 12 that I posted earlier this morning. I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it! Thanks for reading!**

The next morning, Friday, Jefferson anxiously awaited at the park bench for , hopefully, Star and Grace's arrival. He saw them walking up. Star didn't look unwell. She also didn't look overtly happy. Jefferson resisted the urge to run over to them.

Grace went off to play and Star sat on the bench looking sad. "Star, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Then she started to cry. Jefferson really wished he knew what was going on. "Mayor Mills adopted a baby last week." He was so perplexed. What did Regina adopting a baby have to do with anything? He didn't ask any questions because he was so lost he wasn't even sure where to begin.

He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Mayor Mills came over to ask if I could help her with the baby a few hours a day."

"I'm sorry but I don't understand why this is upsetting you." Jefferson commented.

"It's because Mrs. Rogers had told me she didn't think Paige needed a nanny anymore and that I would need to find a different place to live. Then Mayor Mills asked me to help her for a few months, but that still leaves me with no where to go." She started sobbing more. " I don't have any money. Not even enough to buy the baby diapers when he or she comes."

Jefferson was really relieved that HE wasn't the problem. Of course he wasn't minimizing her worries, but he felt confident that he could find her a solution. "Well diapers are the least of your worries. I can make you some no problem. As many as you need. They won't be the fancy disposable ones but we can make due. And as far as money, I arranged for you to get a bonus for all the work you have done with the school uniforms. There's an account at the bank in your name."

"Really?" Star asked as she stopped crying enough to catch her breath.

It was time for Grace to get on the school bus. "Yes. Now just sit here. I'll take Paige across the street. Don't worry. Everything will be ok." He said as he stood up and kissed the top of her head. "Paige, Star still isn't feeling 100 percent so I'll walk you across the street. Okay?"

"What wrong with her? Is she going to be alright?" Grace asked as they crossed the street.

"She's worried about a lot of things but I'm going to help her out. Everything will be okay." Jefferson reassured his daughter. He needed to think of a solution but he was sure he could come up with something. He waved to Grace as the bus drove away.

Star sat on the bench wiping her face as Jefferson sat down again. "Star, I really don't think you need to worry. I'm sure it's not good for the baby." That defiantly did not help because she started crying again. "Please don't cry. You are not left with no where to go. You can come live with me." The absolute look of horror she gave him was not what he expected.

"I couldn't do that. It wouldn't be right." And she looked like she would never stop crying. What Jefferson did not know was Mrs. Rogers questioned Star's morals by staying out all night at his house the night if the storm. She felt perhaps Star was not the best example for Grace to be around.

Jefferson did understand the implications however. Even though Storybrook was a modern world, he knew the old fashioned lifestyle and customs many people still held to. Star would not be looked upon well living in a house with a member of the opposite sex. He saw a solution to that problem also. He smiled. Star looked at him like he had gone mad. He's used to the look but coming from Star, it wasn't the most comfortable feeling.

"You could marry me." He suggested quietly. She didn't say anything for the longest time. He wasn't sure if she heard him. And it was possibly the least romantic proposal of all time, this one and their own. But it could work. "I mean, I know you probably don't want to marry me, but it'll give you a place to live and I'll take care of you and the baby when he or she comes and there's plenty of room, you don't even have to share a room with me if you don't want to. I... I could be a father to your baby." He started to ramble on. He wished she'd say something. His heart was beating so fast. "We could get married today, if you want to. I just want you to be happy. I don't want to see you worried and sad." He continued on, "I'm overwhelming you aren't I? I'm sorry. I'll give you some time to think."

Star shook her head. Jefferson's heart stopped beating. He figured she was going to say no. She gave him a slight smile. "Okay, Jefferson. Yes, I will marry you."

Jefferson's heart just burst with happiness. He pulled her over in a hug. The baby being squeezed between them. "I'll do my best to make you happy, Star. Now dry your face, I meant it that we can go to the courthouse today. You can go tell Mrs. Rogers that you will be coming home with me. Or I can go with you."

"No, no. That will be okay. I'll pack up my things. Maybe we can go after Paige gets out of school? I've taken care of her as long as I can remember. I really do care for her and will miss her once I'm no longer working for them. Maybe Paige can come? But I don't know if the Rogers will let me" Star said more to herself.

"I couldn't be happier if Paige came to our wedding. I have an idea. What if you let Mrs. Rogers know you are leaving, pack your things, come back here and pick Paige up as usual. We'll go the two blocks over to the courthouse and take Paige home immediately after. After all, it's Friday, your usual day to take Paige to play at the park after school."

"I think this plan can work." She said and truly smiled.

"Do you feel better?" Jefferson asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you for being so kind to me. I felt so lost and alone not knowing how I would take care of my baby."

"You are not alone. All I want to do is take care of you. You and our baby."


	14. Chapter 14

The first place Jefferson headed to was Mr. Gold's Pawn shop. He looked around as he opened the door and the little bell rang. Mr. Gold appeared from the back room. "Hello Mr. Harris. I wasn't expecting you today." He greeted cheerfully.

"I'm looking for two gold wedding bands. Do you have any?"

Mr. Gold looked surprised, "Yes, I do. No engagement ring?" He inquired as he walked over to a shelf. He took out a box and there were a few rings to pick from.

"No. No engagement ring. Just bands."

"Are congratulations in order, Mr. Harris?"

Jefferson looked up and smiled. "I'm getting married today."

"Oh! Well congratulations! I presume to Ms. Sylvan?"

Jefferson smiled and nodded. He went back to looking at the rings. He looked at Mr. Gold as somewhat of a friend. Jefferson didn't have any friends. He knew how Rumplestiltskin made deals but he always kept them, never went back. Jefferson could respect that. Back home they had a fairly decent relationship. Gold never tried to kill him, or stab him in the back, make him abandon his child. "Would you like to come to my wedding? It'll be this afternoon."

"I can't say I have been invited to any wedding before. I'm not sure many people like me very much. I'd be honored to attend."

Jefferson picked out a plain set of white gold bands. He made arrangements on a deal for garments in exchange for the rings. Then he told Mr. Gold where to meet.

His next stop was to Moe's shop for flowers. Moe was cheerful and set him up with a nice bouquet. He requested lilies mixed with red roses. He went back home and dressed in his best suit and finest hat. He wanted to pick Star up at the house but she had said she would meet him at the park.

Jefferson waited anxiously. What if she decided not to show up? Where else would she go? He hoped she didn't feel trapped or with no other options. He was getting really nervous. He finally saw her walking up. She didn't have a suitcase or anything. She was wearing a simple blue dress. It was plain, very different from the dress she first wore in Neverland. That one was ornately decorated with beads and stitching. The scarf used to wrap their wrists as well. It matched the same color of her dress and had a similar diamond shaped design. He suddenly wished he had thought of making her a wedding dress. She might have liked that.

"Hi." He said when she walked up. He held out the bouquet.

"Hi." She said and smiled. She smelled the flowers. "Lilies. How pretty." Her hair was braided similar to how it was the first time and she again had flowers intertwined.

"I'm sorry I didn't think of offering to make you a wedding dress. The idea just popped into my head now." He apologized. He fixed one lily and one rose to the lapel of his suit coat.

"That was such a sweet idea but I'm fine really. It doesn't matter to me what I wear. If I were with my people, I'd be wearing my mother's dress,"

"That was your mother's dress?" Jefferson asked right at the same time that she said "but I don't have her dress any more. Nor the Leshay."

"What is that?" Jefferson asked but he had an idea it was the scarf.

"It's a custom during marriage to bind the couple together in symbolism of a life bound together. Two becoming one. It looked similar to a scarf."

"Sounds so pretty when explained." He said. The bus pulled up and they waited for Grace to come out.

"You're dressed pretty." Grace said.

Star smiled. "Jefferson and I are getting married. Would you like to come?"

Grace jumped up and down. "Yes! When?"

"Right now." Jefferson said.

"Yes!" She said excitedly. "But I wish I had my beautiful hat. " she said disappointed.

Star put her arm around her. "It's okay, Darling. You still look beautiful."

"I absolutely agree." Jefferson said.

They drove to the courthouse and met Mr. Gold on the steps. Star held Jefferson's hand tighter. He reassured her that Mr. Gold wasn't as bad as the whole town thought he was. They went inside and stood before a Justice of the Peace. He was probably one of the Royal guards of Regina's, Jefferson thought.

The ceremony was different than their first one. For starters Jefferson understood everything being said. He felt he could truly make the vows that he did. Star did look at him and smile that same smile and he did lose track of what was going on for a moment or two.

Grace stood by happily watching the whole ceremony. She held into the rings and happily handed each one over. When it came time to kiss the bride she clapped. Jefferson couldn't have been happier. Mr. Gold offered to take a few wedding photos. One of just the couple and one including Grace. Immediately after they went to the car. Jefferson noticed that as Mr. Gold shook Star's hand he mentioned something about an apology but Jefferson didn't catch the whole conversation. He'd ask about it later.

They drove to the Rogers's house and dropped Grace off. Star went inside and came out with a small bag. That was it?

"That's all that you have?" He asked as he took the bag from her. She seemed embarrassed as she nodded. He helped her get in the car and they headed to his house.

He insisted that she sit and relax as he made steaks for dinner. He served her juice while he had a stronger drink along with some green beans and baked potatoes.

"I hope you enjoy your wedding feast, Mrs. Harris." He said as he lit two candles.

"It smells so good." She said as she picked up her fork. Her wedding ring shined in the light. She looked at it on her hand and smiled. "Thank you for all your kindness." She said sincerely.

After dinner, Jefferson took her small bag up to the bed room directly across the hall from his. She had showered and changed into a plain long white nightgown. Jefferson tried to not feel awkward, so he said, "um, I hope you like the room. Good night." And he went to switch the light off.

"Please don't do that!" She said quickly and he stopped. She immediately looked embarrassed.

"Don't shut off the light?" He asked and she nodded looking at the floor.

"Okay."

"I lived in the dark so long, I prefer the light. Mrs. Rogers said it was silly and insisted I turn off the lights after 11."

Jefferson walked over to her and put his hands on each of her arms. "This is your home now. Whatever your heart desires will be yours. Sweetheart, if you want every light in the whole house on, they'll be on."

She looked up and smiled. "Thank you. All the lights on is not necessary. "

He hugged her and stepped back. "I'll leave the door open and you just call me if you need me, okay?"

She nodded.

Jefferson went to his room and left his door wide open. He showered and put on a pair of shorts and got in his bed. He played with the wedding band on his hand. Today was a wonderful fantastic beautiful day. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but his thoughts kept going back to his beautiful black haired wife.

Jefferson must have fallen asleep, but he was immediately awoken by screams coming from the room across the hall. He bolted out of bed and into the room. No need to turn on the light because it was already on. "Is it the baby?" He asked as he reached the bed. Star was still asleep but thrashing. Her chain with his mother's ring was swinging all around.

"Star, Sweetheart. Wake up." She woke up and immediately hugged him. "Shhh, it's okay. It's just a dream." He said as he stroked her hair. "Do you want to talk about it.?"

"It was a dream of my father. It's only the two of us in our camp and Father tells me to run and hide. I do but I can still see what is happening. Some boys come and burn our camp. Then ... then a shadow comes and kills my father. "She starts to cry. "I can't scream or cry out or else the boys will find me." Jefferson was really afraid of what will come next. He didn't think this was a dream at all but a memory. He remembered hearing tales about that shadow.

"It's okay now. You are safe. No one will hurt you as long as I am here." He said as he held her close. "Come on." He said as he lifted her up and carried her across the hall. She was so light which he found surprising considering she was carrying a baby. He set her down on one side of the bed. "Don't worry. I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to. I just want you to be near me when you sleep." He pulled the blankets over her, did not shut off the light and climbed in beside her. He put his arms around her as she turned he face him. She touched his face and he suddenly felt self conscious about his current state of lack of dress. Particularly around his neck.

She touched his face some more and said, "I've dreamt of purple smoke, and a door and then I see you. And everything is okay."

"Everything will be okay. As long as you want me, I will never leave you."

Jefferson promised. He knew he was absolutely in love with his wife. He would spend every moment trying to make her happy but he feared the day she remembered that he had abandoned her. She would leave him and it would be his world that would be black.

"Good." She said and she kissed him. Of course he could do nothing else but kiss her back.


	15. Chapter 15

Jefferson woke up to a warm back against his chest and black hair spread across his shoulder. His arm was around an expanded waist. He took the opportunity to feel the baby. He could feel little movements and it brought a smile to his face. Wether this was biologically his child or not, it did not matter. He would love him or her and he already did.

He considered his options. He could get up and start his day, he could or he could stay there and let her sleep. He was not going to move from this spot. He remembered the first time they were like this. Granted this luxurious bed was way more comfortable that the ground and an animal skin rug. He just laid there holding her for a very long time. Finally, Star started to stir. He kissed her shoulder. She rolled over and opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning." He said.

"Good morning. I dreamt of purple smoke and you. It was nice." She said a stretched. He leaned over and kissed her head. She smiled and snuggled closer to him with the baby in between them. He could feel slight movements again.

"Does the baby move a lot?" He asked.

She touched her belly. "Not that much. I think there might not be much room left to bounce around."

She looked up and touched his neck. He really wished he was wearing a turtleneck shirt. "What happened?"

He moved to get out of bed. "I traveled a lot for work and fell into a place that didn't treat me so nice."

"That's why you always wear a scarf?" She inquired. He nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed. "It's okay. You don't have to worry about it." Star said as she climbed across the bed and hugged him from behind. "I'm happy you asked me to marry you." He held her hand that was wrapped around him.

"I'm happy you decided to marry me. I meant what I said about only wanting to make you happy and being with you as long as you want me to."

They got out of bed and got dressed for the day. Star only owned just a few clothes and Jefferson offered to make her some. She declined since she only had a few more weeks to go in the pregnancy.

He made her breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast and tea. "I can cook you something." She offered, but Jefferson declined.

"Maybe tomorrow I can make you breakfast in bed." Jefferson said as he poured the tea.

As they ate, Jefferson asked, "About the baby, I'll look for a pattern for diapers, or I'll make one up. I wonder if I could borrow the Mayor's baby to see what I can make." He joked. "Do you have anything else for the baby? What do you need?"

"I don't have anything." She said sadly.

He reached across the table and held her hand. "Don't worry, Sweetheart, I'll take care of everything. Would you like for me to get a crib? I can ask Marco to make one. He's asked me to make a new outfit for him."

"That's very kind, but," Star paused. "I'd prefer the baby to sleep with me. We never had separate beds growing up."

"Sweetheart, you can do whatever makes you happy. If you want to share the bed with the baby then that is what we'll do."

"I'd like to do as much as I remember how I grew up. I would like something."

"Anything you want."

"I'd like a woven fabric like this wide" and she measured her hands about 30 inches apart "and about 2-3 yards long."

"Fabric? That's easy. Do you want me to craft something?"

"No, it's to wrap the baby in. I can wear the baby near my chest when a newborn and on my back once he or she is older. If I had a doll I could demonstrate."

"I'll get you the fabric and a stuffed animal too." He took a bite of toast.

"You don't have to go work for the mayor if you don't want to." He said as he took a sip of his tea.

"I'd like to. It will give me something to do. I'd very much like to think I can contribute something."

"You help me all the time. But again, if you want to, I'll drive you down into town and pick you up."

She smiled, "I'd like to. I think the mayor needs help in how to take care of a baby."

"I'm sure you will do wonders in helping her."

They took a walk to the river that afternoon. They sat on the edge and wet their feet in the water.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about the dream you had about your father. How did he pass away?" Jefferson asked Star on the way back.

"I don't remember. It feels like I was in some sort of accident where I have a portion of my life missing." She explained.

"How much do you remember?"

"Mostly my younger childhood and early teens. The rest is foggy or simply non existent. It's a bit scary at times."

"Star, what happened to the baby's father?" She looked down.

"That's one thing I really wished I knew. I just don't remember. I told Mrs. Rogers that my husband had died but I just don't know." She got out her chain and started playing with his mother's ring. "I wish I did."

He put his arm around her. "I'm here now. Maybe one day you will remember." Jefferson dreaded that day coming.

That evening Star put on her white nightgown and stood near the side of the bed she slept in last night. She looked as if she were contemplating if she should get in or not. Jefferson smiled at her and pulled down the blankets. "This is your home. You can sleep where ever you want to."

As she got into bed she looked up at his photos. "Why do you have pictures of Paige?"

He could lie and possibly lose her or just be honest with her. "I was married before."

"You thought I was your wife when we first met?"

"Well, sort of." Jefferson said. He was still being honest. "My wife died and I threw myself into my work. We had a daughter and I left her behind often. Then I got stuck in a land that I'm sure everyone thought I was dead. Well, Paige is my daughter, she just doesn't remember me."

"Jefferson, I wish I would have known sooner! We could have planned doing things together. Why don't you just tell her?"

"She might be better off not knowing. I spent all my time away from her. Maybe sometime in the future she'll remember me. I just wait until then." Star came over an hugged him. "Do you think I'm a horrible father?"

"Absolutely not. I think you have done the best you can. We've all been in difficult situations and all we can do is the best we can."

"I just want to be a good father and I'm worried I can't be." He said as he held her.

"You will be. I'm sure of it."

"I'm so glad you are in my life." Jefferson told her as they got into bed finishing their first full day of married life.


	16. Chapter 16

The clock that Jefferson started all those years ago still kept counting up the time. Twenty years had passed since he first found himself in Storybrook. Nothing changed. Star went to work for Regina for two years, then it turned to three. The only thing that changed was Regina's baby was the only one to grow. This seemed strange to Jefferson, but no one else seemed to notice. Not even Star.

Star told him one night that she missed Grace. He shared that he missed her too. Probably even more. Mrs. Rogers would take her to the school bus most days and the others, Mr. Rogers would drop her off. Everyday, Jefferson would watch her from his balcony telescope. He wished there was a more set routine but usually not. So Jefferson maneuvered a chance meeting again with Mr. Rogers.

"Hello there! Nice to see you around." He told him one evening. "Beautiful day."

"Hello Mr. Harris. How are you doing? How is married life treating you?" Mr. Rogers cheerfully asked.

"Absolutely wonderful. Star is doing great. She's helping Mayor Mills with her boy. She's enjoying it, but you know, she told me the other night how she misses Paige." He inwardly cringed at having to call her that. " I was thinking, maybe you'd allow her to come have dinner with us once in a while, maybe watch a movie. I'm sure you and your wife would enjoy some time alone."

Mr. Rogers thought about it. "I always liked Star. She got along great with Paige. I was sorry to see that she wanted to leave, but of course, I'm sure she's much happier with you." Wasn't THAT interesting news. Mr. Rogers went on, "I think Paige would love to visit. I know I enjoyed the evening alone with my wife when you were making the uniforms. Sure. Why not? Perhaps every month or so. We can make arrangements."

"That sounds great. My wife would be so happy." Jefferson told him.

Like clockwork Jefferson arranged their visits. He looked forward to them so much. They had a wonderful fun filled time as a family. Star was happy. Grace was happy. That's all that mattered. He was definitely happy.

Time moved on according to the clock. But nothing changed until one night, Jefferson noticed a vehicle he hadn't seen before drive into town. A yellow Volkswagen. Storybrook was not a town that anyone visited, ever.

He figured he'd keep a watch out for that vehicle to see what comes of it. It seemed nothing until he looked out the window at 7:15 and Cody did not run by to catch the school bus. In fact he was plenty early and was next to Grace on one of the swings. Curious. Something finally changed after 28 years.

Later, Jefferson walked into Mr. Gold's pawn shop. The bell on the door rang and the owner appeared from the back. "Hello Mr. Gold. I'm looking for a stuffed bear. I'd like it for the baby."

Mr. Gold looked at him rather strangely. "Of course, Jefferson." They way he said his name, sent chills up Jefferson's back. All he'd need to hear was a giggle crossed with a cackle. Jefferson looked at Rumplestiltskin very warily. He turned and went to his back room and came out with a box. In it he pulled out Grace's bear.

Jefferson reached out to hold it. He remembered when he hand stitched that one tear. "How did you find this?"

"I was going through my shop and came across it. Reminded me of your girl." Jefferson knew. Somehow Rumplestiltskin was back. He continued, "don't worry about payment. At least not for that. I'm glad you came in today. I was wondering if you finished those maps you were working on?"

"Yes." He answered cautiously.

"Just a bit of advice, perhaps you might want to take them to the city to become official so everyone can have use of them. The town might want to know the exact borders. Especially since," and he paused, "new ones are visiting."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jefferson said slowly.

"Oh, and here." Gold handed him a business card but on the back was a name and address written.

"Caroline Barton? Who is this?" Jefferson inquired.

"Let's just say you might be needing her services soon. Or rather, your wife."

At the mention of Star, Jefferson became very afraid. Still holding the bear, he walked closer to Rumplestiltskin. "What about my wife? What do you know? What is going on here?"

"What is going on, Old Friend, is things are changing around here. Time is moving. I suggest you go get those maps made official. And one last thing. I believe this is yours as well." Gold handed over his satchel. The one he left with Star back in Neverland. It had a short version of his name embossed on the flap: JFSN. "The contents may be of someone else's." He went on. Inside was Star's blue wedding dress and the Leshay. It had two other dresses of hers and a headband.

"These are my wife's things. How did you get them?"

Rumplestiltskin shrugged. "Many things came with me from a land far away."

"Will we ever go back home? Will everyone remember their real lives?"

"All I will say, Dearie, is, things are changing."

This sounded very ominous and frankly terrified Jefferson. " I need a guarantee my family stays safe and together, including Grace."

"I need to know the exact borders of the town. Do that for me and we can go from there."

"Fair enough. It's as good as done."

As Jefferson walked out the door, Gold called, "Be sure to look up Mrs. Barton, her profession back home will serve to be useful."

As much as he hated going to Regina, he immediately went to Regina's office after picking up the maps at his house and telling Star he was working on a job. He presented her with the maps as if nothing had changed. Hopefully she hadn't noticed, at least not yet.

"You seem pleasant today, Mr. Harris." She told him as she looked at the maps.

"The sun is shining, I'm alive, I have a baby on the way. What's not to be happy about?" He said and gave her a smile. He's just playing a role here.

"Replacing your daughter?" Regina jabbed.

He wasn't going to be baited. "Absolutely not. Now about the maps, will you make them official?"

"I'm not sure there is a need." She said as she folded them up. "Perhaps in the future. Thank you for your time."

Jefferson was not defeated. Gold was on the town counsel. If he wanted those maps, Jefferson was sure he'd make sure it happened. He did his part.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hello. You must be Mrs. Barton?" Jefferson asked after he knocked at the front of the address he was given. She was an older woman and Jefferson couldn't say he recognized her.

"Yes I am. How can I help you?"

"Mr. Gold sent me here. He said you might be of assistance to me." Jefferson explained.

"I'm sorry but I don't know how. I don't even have any interactions with Mr. Gold except to pay him the rent each month. You're more than welcome to come in and have a cup of tea." She invited.

"Thank you. Although I love tea, I must be getting back home to my wife. I've been out all day."

"I know you! You married the Roger's old nanny. Lovely girl. Awhile ago when I was sick with pneumonia, she came over and helped me with my laundry. She made me an herbal tea to help the cough and made me some soup most week nights. She was so kind to me. I met her at Clark's drugstore but haven't seen her around town very much. Her baby should be coming soon, I recall. How are her doctor visits going? They should be increasing to almost weekly now. "

"Doctor visits? I don't know. I don't think she's seen the Doctor. To be quite honest, Dr. Whale makes me a bit nervous." Jefferson admitted as he sat down.

"She needs to be getting medical care. Who's her midwife then? I can't say I know any around here. In my day there were many of us. We helped many babies and mothers but that was a lifetime ago."

"Wait. You're a midwife?" Jefferson perked up. "I've been looking for one! Star doesn't want to go to the hospital and I can't say I blame her, but I know next to nothing about babies being born. Now what's this about medical care? Do you mean like before the baby is born?"

"Well yes. Things were different back when I did it. Modern medicine has changed so much but we'd check in on the mothers just to be sure everything is okay."

"Can you do that? I could pay you. Star hasn't seen anyone. Honestly, I didn't know she needed to. Can you come to the house? I can take you any time you want."

"I haven't delivered a baby in years, but she'll need some help when the time comes." She seemed to think about it. "Yes, I'd love to help. How about you come tomorrow afternoon, say 4:30 and pick me up?"

"Tomorrow afternoon we get my dau-, I mean tomorrow afternoon Page, is coming to visit. I wonder if she'd like to be a part of this whole process. What exactly happens during a visit?"

She explained and reassured him that nothing traumatic happens. She said she recalled older siblings were usually present "back in her day". The term "older siblings" made Jefferson's heart skip a beat. Grace is going to be a big sister. And she'll get to learn about the baby tomorrow just like he and Star were.

Jefferson hoped Mrs. Barton remembered all she needed to of her past life to be of true assistance to Star. He reasoned that she wasn't performing creepy experiments on people like Dr. Whale so anyone was better than him in his book.

Before he went home, he made one last stop by Marco's shop.

"Ah, Mr. Harris. Come to order a cradle? Or a crib?" He asked smiling.

"Actually, I came to order something, yes, but not a bed. I want a rocking chair."

"Ah, I can do that! Preparing for the little one's arrival? Children are such precious gifts. I'll start working on it right away. I'll even get Leroy to help me deliver it." Marco said cheerfully.

"Thank you, and I'll start on that garment for you right away." Jefferson was in a hurry to get home.

"So I met Mrs. Barton today." Jefferson told Star that night. "Did you know she was a midwife when she was younger?"

"No. I didn't. I did some laundry for her a while back. I don't think she mentioned it." Star said as she set the bear on the night stand. Jefferson had shown Star the bear earlier and couldn't exactly say how Mr. Gold acquired Grace's old bear but he was so happy to see it again.

"She told me about prenatal care." He said as he headed toward the bathroom, getting ready for bed. "That midwives would come and just give pregnant women check ups. So I asked her to come. She'll be coming tomorrow afternoon." Star didn't say anything so Jefferson went on, "Is that okay with you?"

"I don't see how it could hurt. I do have the money from the mayor saved up."

"Don't worry about it. I already took care of it. I know I would feel so much better knowing there is someone who can help you when the baby comes. I wasn't there when my daughter was born, and I certainly regret that. Victoria handled everything but I feel a bit new to this town and everything it entails, modern medicine wise."

Star came over to him and embraced him. "You are so sweet."

"So is it okay that she comes?"

"Yes."

The next day Jefferson and Star went to pick up Grace. She chatted in the car about her up coming school play. Things are definitely changing. She will be playing an Eagle. No lines this time but she gets to soar across the stage twice.

"Are we going to watch a movie tonight?" She asked.

"Well actualy, I have an appointment with a midwife. She's going to ask me some questions and monitor the baby." Star explained. "Would you like to be in the room when she comes?"

"Of course! You guys are always doing such cool things! I love visiting! It's so exciting! The baby should be coming soon, right?"

Grace was so excited. When Mrs. Barton came Grace asked questions and followed along carefully when she asked Star questions on how she was feeling. She measured the size of her belly and poked and prodded it along with her feet and legs. She explained everything she was looking for and proclaimed everything was coming along very nicely. She said the baby's head was where it should be but anything was possible in it moving. Jefferson was amazed she knew and could tell all these things.

Then she pulled out a horn looking instrument. "This is so I can listen to the baby's heartbeat." She explained.

"You can hear it's heart?" Grace asked. "This is awesome!" She reached over and held Star's hand. "Can I come to all your visits?" Star smiled.

"There might only be one or two more. This baby can come any day now." Mrs. Barton explained. "Now let's hear this heart." She moved the horn around then smiled. She looked at a watch for a minute then stood up. "Sounds excellent!" Jefferson let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Would you like to hear, Mr. Harris?"

Before he could answer, Grace piped up, "Oh, can I? Please?"

Mrs. Barton smiled warmly at her. She looked up at Jefferson. He nodded and Caroline says, "Of course, Dear. Come listen to the miracle of life growing inside."

Grace put her ear to the earpiece. The biggest smile spread across her face. "That was so cool!" As she lifted up her head she noticed the bear. "Hey! I used to have one JUST like it!" She said looking at it and reaching over toward it.

"If you like it, it's yours." Jefferson said, "I got it so Star could practice wrapping the baby in a carrier and I could model some diapers. He'll serve his purpose much better with a wonderful girl like you, then sitting on a crummy, boring old table." Grace responded by hugging the bear.

"I know some carry techniques. I'd love to share." Mrs. Barton offered. "There are so many different ways to carry a baby." Star readily agreed. Then Mrs. Barton went on, "but first. It is Mr. Harris's turn to listen to the baby."

Jefferson tentatively leaned over. He was not sure what to expect. Then he heard it. It was the indescribable thump of his baby's heart. It was the most humbling thing he had heard. He suddenly could not wait for the baby to arrive. He couldn't contain the smile nor stop him self from hugging Star closely.

"Good strong beat." Mrs. Barton proclaimed. "Now for some exercises and stretches you can be doing." She went on to demonstrate. Then she even involved Jefferson in showing him where and how he could massage her back.

"I don't think I can thank you enough for coming today." Jefferson told her as they headed down stairs. Please stay with us for dinner."

She accepted and Jefferson couldn't help but feel like the four of them were having a cozy family dinner. After dinner, they decided to watch just a little television then they all got in the car to go home. Jefferson lived for days like these. He wasn't sure his heart could take much more happiness.

Well, he was wrong, because four days later, something changed.


	18. Chapter 18

Something was very different. Jefferson noticed just before he opened his eyes. Star was not asleep next to him when he woke up. For their past 10 years together, she has always slept longer than he did and every morning he would wake up feeling her in his arms. Knowing she wasn't there, he immediately panicked. He sat up straight and looked toward the bathroom. She wasn't there.

"Star? Sweetheart, where are you?" He calls as he rushes out their bedroom. He was at the top of the stairs as he looks down to the living room.

Jefferson recalled how just after midnight, Star had woken up calling his name. It was as if she was terrified but looking for him. He shook her awake, comforted her and told her, " I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I was running. Running in the darkness. Running from the shadow. I was trying to find you. I was looking for the door behind the purple smoke. Most times, I'm not afraid, but I'm happy, anticipating the door to open and you walk in and the light shines behind you." She smiles, "you always bring the light with you." She said as she caressed his face.

"You will never have to be in the darkness again." He said as he held her close to him. "I'm here. It was just a dream."

She tried to settle down and eventually did go to sleep. That was when Jefferson allowed himself to sleep.

He is now able to breathe again. She was sitting in the rocking chair, asleep. "What are you doing down here?" He asked when she shifted in the chair.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night. Everything aches. I got up to walk around and then I heard someone at the front door. Leroy came and dropped this off. Did you order it?"

"Yes I did. Do you like it?" Jefferson asked kissing her head.

"Yes! I love it! It's beautiful. Can we put it in the bedroom?" She asked.

"Of course." Jefferson answered. "I'll take it up now. Then I'll come back down and make you some breakfast. If you weren't sleeping well, you could have woken me and I would have rubbed your back or something."

"You are so sweet to me." She said as she followed him up the stairs. She held onto her side as she walked.

"Are you okay , Star?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She said and smiled but Jefferson thought she forced that smile.

"Lay down and I'll rub your back." She complied and soon fell asleep. Jefferson kissed her head again and went down to make some breakfast.

He brought up a tray of food for her but she said she just wasn't feeling well. Jefferson wondered if she caught something. He suggested she just relax while he worked on a tiny little shirt for the baby.

Jefferson would check in on her and she was either asleep or tossing and turning or she'd get out of bed and walk around. He wasn't sure what to do. A few hours later, she wasn't feeling any better and Jefferson decided to call Mrs. Barton. She said she'd come over and to give her 30 minutes. "Will you be okay alone while I run to town to get Mrs. Barton?"

"I'm fine, really I am." She said as she stood up then suddenly she was standing in a pool of water. "Well I suppose getting her isn't such a bad idea. My water just broke, I'm in labor."

Jefferson helped her back into bed and ran to get the midwife. By the time he returned Star was moaning and shifting around in the bed. Nothing was relieving the pain.

Mrs. Barton knew exactly what to do and helped Star. Jefferson was ready to anything she needed. It was difficult to see her in pain but he stood with her every step of the way. He held her hand, he was her resting place, he rubbed her back. He never left her side.

At 4:35, after many grueling hours of labor, the baby was born. Head full of black hair, crying with a good set of lungs. "Congratulations. You have a nice healthy son." Mrs. Barton announced. A son. He was so tiny. He was placed on Star's chest. "Put the blanket over him to keep him warm." She had many things in her bag and she pulled out a tiny knitted cap. "I made that one myself."

Star held him and smiled and said something he didn't understand. "He's beautiful." Jefferson told her. He lied on the bed beside her. One arm went under her and the other encircled his wife and son. "What do you want to name him?" He asked.

"Hawk." Star said. "He will be called after the beautiful free flying bird we saw that first day in the Forrest. And Daystar after the shining light. The light that would always shine when I'd see you." She said and smiled up at him.

"I think that is a perfect name. Hello, Hawk Daystar welcome to the world. I'm your Papa. This beautiful lady is your Mama. My beautiful Native Princess." Jefferson said as he kissed Star.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Mrs. Barton asked. Jefferson looked nervous. "It doesn't hurt either one. Go ahead. Then your little one needs a bath." Jefferson moved to cut the umbilical cord. "Great! Now let's get this little fella cleaned off." Jefferson followed her to the bathroom. She quickly scrubbed him off and wrapped him in the blanket. "Do you have diapers or clothes for him?"

"Yes. I just finished a tiny shirt but it may be more of a gown And the diapers, I'm not sure they'll fit him. He has such skinny legs."

"They'll grow. You'll be amazed at how fast they grow. I have three tiny diapers I can let you borrow. He'll fit into yours soon enough." She pinned the diaper on and put on the shirt that did fit more like a gown. Back went on the knitted cap. "Here you go, Mr. Harris." She said as she handed him the baby. He held his son and had never been so much in love. "I'll go downstairs and make us all some tea."

As the two of them lied in the bed counting 10 perfect toes and 10 soft fingers, Jefferson felt complete. Today was a perfect day. It was better than a perfect day. It ranked right up there as one of the best days of his life.


	19. Chapter 19

Star and Jefferson spent the next 2 weeks in a bubble. They didn't go out, Mrs. Barton came to visit and check on Hawk. They marveled at everything he did or did not do. Jefferson could not have been happier. He wished Grace could come and meet her little brother, but they still had another week until her next visit.

They both learned a lot about a newborn. For one, they sleep often but not for long stretches. During the night, Hawk would sleep cradled in his mother's arms. At first Jefferson was worried he'd fall off the bed, so he packed pillows all around, but the stopped the second night. It worried him when Star would place the baby in between them, he was scared of rolling over on him, but eventually she would out him back on the other side next to her.

Today they were going for a walk into the Forrest. Star had become an expert already in wrapping Hawk up in the carrier hold against her chest. She had both hands free as they showed their son the forest. When they returned, there was a message on the answering machine. It was from Regina's office requesting to meet with Jefferson and to please bring the maps.

"Want to take Hawk on a tour of the town tomorrow?" Jefferson asked his wife as she was holding their son, humming softly to him. He could see his head full of hair sticking up. He remembered Grace when she was a baby, she had very little hair and it was a light brown, eventually changing to her blonde.

"Sure. Maybe we can go early and see Paige at the bus stop." Star suggested.

Jefferson kissed her, "You have the best ideas!"

Early the next morning, they were at the park. Mr. Rogers dropped Grace off. He waved from his car and shouted a congratulations as he drove off. Grace came running excitedly over.

"You had the baby!" She clapped as she came running over. "How exciting!" She looked at him in Jefferson's arms. "He's so tiny. He's a boy, right?" She asked.

"Yes, he's a boy." Star told her. Jefferson was too busy holding his son and watching his daughter see her brother for the first time.

"He has so much hair on his head. Can I touch him?"

"That's so considerate of you to ask, Paige. Yes, you can touch him." Star answered. Jefferson still had not found his voice. If he had his voice, it may have cracked with all the emotions he was feeling.

Grace reached over and caressed his hair. He moved his head a bit but Jefferson didn't think it was voluntary. Hawk could not do much of anything on his own, including hold his own head. "He's so soft." She said and smiled. "Can I hold him?"

Jefferson nodded. He wished he had a camera. "Of course, Darling." Star said, "Just come over to the bench and sit down. You'll have to be very careful of his head, he can't hold it up yet."

Grace immediately sat down and held her arms out. She nodded that she understood. Jefferson handed his son into his daughter's excited arms. "He's so light. What is his name?"

"Hawk Daystar." Jefferson told her finding his voice. She giggled. "I've never heard of a name like that. I guess it comes from your culture, huh, Star?" Star nodded. "That's kinda cool!"she announced. "Hello, Hawk, my name is Paige." She said and smiled. Jefferson never loved bother his children so much. Hawk looked at her with his big brown eyes.

Jefferson tried to remember this moment. Etching it into his brain. Hawk didn't look at all like Grace did as a baby. She was pink and had very little hair.

"Hey, Henry!" Grace called over to the Regina's son. He was across the street with a blonde woman. He waved and walked across the street without the woman. "Henry, do you have your camera?" Grace asked him.

"Yup. Always in my backpack." He said opening it. The blonde woman stood where she was across the street. He pulled out the camera.

"Can you take a picture if me holding the baby? I've never held a baby before." She told the boy. "His name is Hawk." Henry just shrugged.

"Sure, I'll take the picture then I want to go back across the street. I found my biological mom." He said smiling as he motioned his head toward the woman. He snapped a picture.

"That's great!" Grace told him. "Can you also take one with all of us." Grace suggested. They all quickly sat on the bench. The boy did so then said goodbye and went back across the street.

"It's nice that Henry found his mom." Grace told them. Star took the baby back from her. "Maybe one day I can find my real parents." She said wistfully.

Jefferson was thankful he was not eating anything or he would have choked. "Wha- wha-what do you mean?" He asked.

"Henry is adopted. He just found out a few months ago. My parents don't have any baby pictures of me and when I asked about my mom being pregnant with me after I learned so much at the midwife appointment, she didn't have any answers. I asked her if I was adopted, like Henry. She also didn't answer. I tried looking for a birth certificate, but I didn't find one. I really think I am." Paige said simply.

"Would like to find your biological parents, if you are adopted?" Star asked as she looked up at Jefferson.

"I would. I want to know the truth." Star put her arm around her. Grace shrugged. "Maybe one day I will."

"Maybe one day." Jefferson told her. Most of the children were across the street waiting for the bus. "Let's all walk you across the street."

As a family they walked across the street. Grace waved out the window. "Goodbye Star! Jefferson!" And she blew a kiss, "Baby Hawk."

* * *

They wrapped Hawk up in the carrier in the front of Star and walked to the Mayor's office. Many people stopped and said hello, took a look at Hawk and congratulated them. It was nice. There weren't any snide comments or whispers as they walked by.

Once inside, Star chatted with the secretary as Jefferson took the maps into Regina's office.

"Jefferson, I don't know what hold you have on Gold, but he has insisted on the town counsel approving these maps." Regina said as a greeting.

"Hello to you too." He said as he placed the maps on her desk. Regina just looked at him. "Why so hostile today?" He asked with a grin as he sat in the seat in front of her desk.

"I'm not!" She said rather hostilely. "Gold is up to something and I don't know what." She said as she looked out the window.

"That I can't help you with because I don't know."

Regina turned around and smiled. "Maybe you could follow him around and find out."

"I'm not going to spy on him!"

"Why not?" She asked, then she asked suspiciously, "Who is he?"

Jefferson gave an inconsequential shrug. "He's the owner of Storybrook."

"How did HE come to that position?"

"How am I to know? You are the one who has devised this whole plan."

"Well you seem to be happy. You have a new baby. A wife. What do I have?" She asked angrily.

"You have a son. Be happy with him." Jefferson said as he stood up. Jefferson didn't want to hear how she was unhappy. His daughter didn't know who he was. "I'll accept whatever payment the counsel has decided upon. You can mail the payment to me."

As he walked out to his wife and newborn son, he felt happy. Regina was right, he was happy. Grace met her brother, and she would like to meet him. He hoped he was worthy enough. At the same time, he was worried he would let her down some how.

As they walked back to the car, Star asked, "If Paige wants to meet her parents, why not tell her?"

Jefferson sighed. "I'd like to. I really would, but I'm scared. What if she's angry with me?"

"She doesn't seem angry. And you won't know unless you try. Jefferson you are human. You have done what humans do best, make mistakes."

Jefferson put his arm around her and kissed her head. "You're more than any man can ask for." He really hoped she would feel the same way once SHE remembered who he was.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Special thanks to ShadowTeir. Your review has meant so much! Thank you. **

"I think I want to start running again." Star said as she sat in the rocking chair nursing two month old Hawk.

"Oh?" Jefferson mumbled as he was brushing his teeth. He could see her from the bathroom.

"Yes. I enjoyed running so much when I was younger." She said whist fully. Jefferson wanted to tell her he knew. That's what she was doing when he first saw her all those years ago.

"Well then tomorrow you should go running. I can take care of the baby just fine. We'll watch tv, arm wrestle, invite beautiful women over." He teased, "Well, maybe not the women part. We'll be hard pressed to find anyone prettier than you." Star smiled. "Oh wait, actually I was supposed to go meet Mr. Gold about something."

"About what?" Star asked.

Jefferson shrugged. "Who knows? He might want a chauffeur some where or send me on a wild goose chase. Dig a hole. Either way, I can find out what it is and I'll take Hawk with me and you can enjoy some time alone."

"Oh please don't take Hawk near him." Star pleaded adamantly. Her tone concerned Jefferson.

"He's not really all that bad. I'm sure most the town is scared of him, but he's," Jefferson was going to say harmless, but the last thing anyone should be calling Rumpstiltskin is harmless. "He's not all THAT bad."

Star looked very worried as well as uncomfortable. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

And she told him.

* * *

"You tried to buy my baby?!" Jefferson asked as he stormed into Mr. Gold's shop the next day. The bell ringing back and forth, the door slamming shut.

"Why Hello, Jefferson." Gold said calmly.

"My wife told me you tried to buy my baby." Jefferson said again incredulously.

"Oh, that. In my defense I didn't know he was your baby at the time. And even before I knew, I did apologize at your wedding." Gold shrugged. "I offered her assistance with hospital costs and expenses in exchange for the child when he was born. I incorrectly assumed she was desperate. Well, she told me where to go but, alas, I'm already living there." He said with a slight smirk.

Star's reaction brought a smile to Jefferson's face. Hearing it from Rumplestiltskin's side, he was a lot less upset. "Wait, what do you mean 'before'? Before when? What do you know?"

"Before." He said with a wave in the air. "Before we were-" he paused, "here."

"What do you know about him being my baby?"

"Maybe that's a conversation your father should have had with you when you were a boy."

Jefferson just kept looking a him. "Very well, I'll draw a picture. When a foreign woman comes to the center of town in a rather delicate situation, asking for a certain fellow by name. And knowing when said fellow has taken trips out of the country, well it doesn't take a genius to count months backwards and figure it out."

"She was looking for me?" Jefferson didn't know what to think.

"She asked for you by name and had your satchel."

"What happened to her after that?"

Rumplestiltskin shrugged. "How am I to know? I kept as poor tabs on her as you obviously did. I told her where your house was but that you hadn't been there in months. I hadn't seen her again."

"We got married in Neverland." Jefferson noticed a slight look of fear for just a moment then it disappeared. He continued, "I stood one night and left." He admitted. "I stopped portal jumping after that. Until Regina. I thought she was dead. I knew nothing of the baby at all."

"She obviously got out of ... There. Somehow." Gold said. Jefferson figured it was his attempt at offering consoling words. There was a moment of silence. "Now on to why you are here."

"Ok." Jefferson was willing to listen.

"I need a certain something that I know is here but cannot find." Gold said cryptically.

"Well that's very clear." Jefferson said sarcastically.

"Remember a certain... Lady... With a... Unique pet?"

"Why can't you ever say 'Go get a shovel from the hardware store' or 'I need a bottle of whiskey from the Rabbit Hole'? Everything has to be a giant puzzle with you."

"Well what I'm looking for is rather large. She has not been seen in this town."

"She? Large?" Jefferson searched his brain to decipher this puzzle. "Malecifent? SHE is here? Where? Obviously not in her human form because you said you were looking for someTHING. Where would Regina hide her?"

"That," Rumplestiltskin said, "is what I want you to find out."

Jefferson sighed. "What do I get in return? No wait, let's hold off, I get a pass. I want to cash it in later. I don't know what is yet."

Gold was silent for a while. "Deal."

"And Gold, please attempt to be a little less ... You, so my wife doesn't think you'll try to steal our baby."


	21. Chapter 21

Star went running just about every day mid morning. Jefferson would wrap Hawk up in front of him and walk in the forest or putter around in the garden. Today he just sat in his study with the long broad drafting table and he studied the maps. He knew just about every inch of Storybrook, where could Malecifent be? He could go look for any caves but he didn't think any were large enough. He picked up the baby, wrapped him up and went to one of the caves.

"Hawk, my boy, I'm not sure how I got myself into this. We're looking for a large, very large beast." He said as he held the flash light and went into the cave. He turned a corner and heard a noise off in the distance. It was a screech. When he flashed the light on to a bat that flew past them. Hawk started to cry. "It's ok, Baby. Maybe bringing you along wasn't the best of ideas. We can go home."

This particular cave was not large enough. He didn't think there was any cave that could be large enough. Perhaps underwater? That made no sense. He dropped Hawk off at home and told Star he needed to go do something for Mr. Gold. He got the look from her that said she didn't like him very much.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. He really doesn't want to take the baby. And I understand he's strange. But I sort of work for him and he really isn't all that bad."

"He's always so.. so... Weird." she said holding onto Hawk.

"What if we all sat down and had dinner together? You can talk with him."

"I'd rather not."

"Ok, perhaps another time, Sweetheart. I won't be gone long." He said as he kissed her and then the baby.

There was a big commotion near one of the mines. The mines! An underground tunnel would be a likely possibility. Once nearer to the busy action, he had heard the Mayor's son and Dr. Hopper were down there. Jefferson did learn that the boy's biological mother, Emma, was now deputy. Good for her. It made him happy to see she was willing to stay in town to be near her son. Even if it meant fighting Regina.

There was some sort of rickety elevator. Jefferson climbed down once the boy was free. It was dusty and dirty. It was likely to cave in more and leave him trapped. Buying a shovel and burying treasure would have been so much easier. In fact, Jefferson did bring Gold a shovel last month. Definitely much easier. Malecifent wasn't down here. Jefferson climbed out and went home before he got trapped down there.

At home, he snuck back into bed . It was so very much nicer there than scaling dark dusty places. He kissed the baby, then got into bed and held his wife close. He didn't want to be separated from either if them.

/::::::/

Jefferson took his time on his latest 'mission' from Rumplestiltskin. He didn't want Star to worry so he usually went out at night. Very late in the middle of night. Tonight however wasn't so late. He told Star he wouldn't be long and went to do something for Mr. gold. He walked around the Main Street of town. Perhaps one of the buildings could hold a secret floor. Or two or three. Which left the options to be pretty slim. Jefferson planned on examining each building carefully. He only started on the second one when he heard the sirens of an ambulance going off.

Usually emergencies didn't happen in Storybrook. Well usually nothing happened but the past three months have been pretty strange being that things DID happen.

Someone rushed past him. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked. A smaller man turned his head, Jefferson thought he was the pharmacist.

"I heard the Sherriff had a heart attack." He said. "Someone said he's dead."

Poor Emma, she was sweet on him. Well Graham was sweet on her as far as Jefferson could tell as well. He was fairly certain none of this went over well with Regina. For a brief second he wondered if Regina was involved. Dealing with literal hearts was one of her specialities. Her relationship with Graham was still going on as far as Jefferson knew. He wouldn't put it past her to have done something out of revenge. Jefferson suddenly wanted to get back home to his family.

Star was in her nightgown rocking the baby. He would be asleep very soon. He just went over to her and hugged and kissed her. She smiled, "what was that for?"

"Just that I'm so glad you are here with me." He said. He gently kissed Hawk's head. Then he sighed. "Something happened to the Sheriff tonight. Someone even said he died."

"Oh no! That's so sad. The Sheriff was always kind to me. He loved the forrest. I just saw him the other day during my run. Did you know he really liked wolves?"

"No. I can't say I did. I really never talked to him. I would just see him around town." And in Regina's house, he thought to himself.

"If he did pass away, I'd like to go to his funeral. I liked him."

"Sure. We can go."

Graham did die and Emma became acting Sheriff. Jefferson and Star did go to his funeral. Things kept changing in town. There was a fire at the Mayor's office and an election held to vote in the new sheriff. Jefferson thought it would be easy for Emma to win and he was really rooting for her to be able to set some roots and stay in town for her son. Regina is obviously not happy with Emma's presence in town, they are at war with each other. Jefferson would guess the war is more on Regina's side. His fear however is things might get very very difficult for Emma. He decided he would help her if he could. He definitely understood the need of a parent to be with their child.

Jefferson enjoyed the next few months with his son, his wife and occasionally his daughter. His only wish was to be able to spend more time with Grace. Then his life would be perfect. He spent his days enjoying every first his son did and every joy filled smile of his wife. He had a very bad feeling things were going to change even more.


	22. Chapter 22

One night, Jefferson was looking out his telescope. He saw a stranger come into town on a motorcycle. The sheriff was talking with Henry outside her Volkswagen. Jefferson liked Henry, even more so after one morning he ran up to him and handed him two photos. They were of the morning Grace met Hawk. Those photos are also in his wall. Jefferson also liked Emma. He wished them both the best.

"Star, I think you should go running through town instead of the forest. There's a stranger in town and I'd just feel better if you were around more people than the lonely woods." Jefferson told her the next morning.

"I don't see why a new person in town would be cause for concern. I was once new in town." Star responded and abruptly stopped. She looked off as if she was recalling something. "That was weird. It was like I just had a memory if getting off a ship in a strange new country. And I was the stranger in town. I've never been on a ship. I've just been here. For as long as I can remember." she smiled at Jefferson. "It's sweet of you to be concerned. I'll be fine. Being new in town doesn't equate to something bad happening." She said as she kissed him then Hawk and went out the door.

He followed her and saw that she went to opposite way she usually did toward the Forest. She went in the direction of town. "How did we get so fortunate to have such a wonderful woman in our life?" He asked Hawk. "I'm so happy you're here too." Hawk just tied to reach at his collar. He hadn't put on a scarf today.

They went inside and Star returned sometime later. "So I went into town." She said as she came inside and got some water. "I met some people." She took another drink. "Coming back up the hill is pretty steep but I think I can get used to it." She took Hawk from his arms. "So I was talking to a Ruby, you know, the waitress from Granny's diner? Well she told me that Mr. Gold was in jail." He knew exactly who the wolf girl was. As well as her Grandmother with the crossbow.

"He was?" Jefferson asked surprised. "Do you know what for?" Jefferson was certain whatever Rumplestiltskin did to land himself in jail was not going to help his efforts on convincing Star he wasn't as evil as she thought he was.

"He beat the florist. Poor Mr. French. Someone said he owed him money."

Star told him.

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes. But he's severely injured. Poor man. Why would he do that?"

"I honestly don't know." Jefferson said. He hadn't seen Moe before. He must have been in a different country than The Enchanted Forest.

"Seems to me, that you shouldn't worry about strangers in town. Rather you should be worried about a man you work for who beats people because they owe him money." Star said as she went upstairs with Hawk

* * *

Star slept soundly as Jefferson lay next to her, thinking about what he was doing. He took a small break from trying to locate Malecifent. Should he tell her what he was looking for? Should he tell her everything about the curse? She might think he was mad.

Hawk had just fallen asleep as well. Tonight Jefferson was going to go look at the clock tower basement. He had an idea to look at basements. There was nothing on top of any of the buildings. He had taken up tediously looking in every door. This took a lot of time and he only had two buildings left to look for a dungeon of sorts, the clock tower and the hospital. He got up, got dressed and went out.

Star had told him repeatedly that his scar around his neck wasn't anything to be really ashamed of. Bad things happen. No need to feel embarrassed. When he went out at night, he left all scarfs at home. He wished everyone in town was as understanding as her.

* * *

There was an abandoned library at the first floor of the clock tower, also an elevator but, curious, this did not go up. It's shaft went down. He could not get the elevator to work so he found a small opening area that he could squeeze through that once he got some rope he was able to lower himself down.

There were lights already on. No need for a flashlight. This was very promising. He walked into a huge open area. Malecifent could definitely reside here. He didn't want to converse with her, she might burn him on sight. He just wanted to confirm she was there. Then he saw it, a large green eye looked at him. He had very little time to react. He had no weapons, he did what he did best, he ran. He used the rope to climb back out. With gravity fighting him, it was difficult to squeeze behind the elevator. When he was almost out, the car jerked nearly cutting his foot off. He managed to get his foot out but not with excruciating pain. He may have broken his ankle. As he laid on the floor if the library, he thought that going to buy Rumplestiltskin a bottle of whiskey would have been so much easier.

Now he had to figure out how he was going to get home and what he was going to tell him wife. He was able to stand on it, and even walk with a slight limp. He put some ice on it and sat downstairs before attempting to walk up.

The next day his ankle was sore but he was fairly certain it was not broken. "What's wrong with your foot?" Star asked the next morning when he didn't literally jump out of bed.

"I fell in the middle if the night. It felt like I fell a whole story." He said feeling it was as close to the truth as possible. She looked at him and sighed, then she went over to his foot and noted any swelling.

"I'll get some herbs and make a salve for you. Why didn't you tell me last night? How long were you hurt?" She asked.

"Not long. I'm fine really. It's not a big deal. I've been through much worse. " He said motioning toward his neck.

"Watch Hawk and make sure he doesn't roll." She said as she motioned toward the side of the bed that the baby was sleeping on. She then kissed him and went downstairs.

Jefferson laid back down on the bed. He shoved a pillow under his leg. It wasn't throbbing too bad. Star eventually came back up and rubbed the salve on him. She then wrapped his ankle around with gauze. "Thank you." He tells her. "You are the most wonderful nurse."

He stood in bed much of the morning and Star didn't go out running. By the afternoon, the telephone rang. Star brought it up to him. "It's Mr. Gold." She said with a disapproving look on her face. "Tell him, whatever it is that he wants you to do can wait until tomorrow, you're injured." She said sternly.

"Yes, Dear." Was all he said before he got the phone. "Hello?"

"Have you gotten any further in locating what I want?"

"Actually I have. Look I took a spill last night so I'll go see you tomorrow and let you know."

The next morning Jefferson drove Star into town for her run. He took Hawked and wrapped him into the wrap in front of him. His little head was sticking out and he could easily kiss the top of his head. Jefferson walked or rather limped, cautiously into the pawn shop.

Mr. Gold appeared from the back of his shop. "Jefferson, you look like a kangaroo." Was his greeting.

Jefferson ignored him. "My wife thinks even more poorly of you. Why did you go and beat Moe French?"

"My reasons are my own. I do not wish to discuss this further. He deserved what he got. Now onto our business, what did you find? "

"I found her. And with great injuries to myself." He motioned to his still bandaged leg. "She's in the basement of the clock tower. Now what is she holding for you?"

"Our business was for you to locate her. You have been successful, that's all you need to know."

"I can't keep doing these 'jobs' for you. My wife doesn't like it."

"You'd let a woman dictate what you do?" Gold jabbed. Jefferson just glared at him. "Very well, I don't need your services for a while, however, Ms. Mills might. Or at the very least, she might ask you to."

"What for?"

"Whatever it is, I suggest you don't do anything that could potentially harm Miss Swan."

"The Sherriff? What does she have to do with anything?"

"I'll let you in on a bit of information. This curse we are under, she is the savior."

"A savior? Savior from what? The curse will be broken?"

"Soon. The savior needs to believe. I want her to believe. Ms. Mills however does not want the curse broken. We both know she is happy with everyone's misery. That is why I said to do nothing that could hinder the curse from breaking."

"What will happen then? Will we go back home?"

"That remains to be seen. I came here for a reason, and it has not been completed yet. I know whatever happens, I will be staying here. Everyone may go back to where they are from." Gold emphasized the word 'from'.

"What do you mean 'from'?"

Gold motioned toward Hawk. "That child is not from the Enchanted Forest. He was born here."

Jefferson held Hawk closer even though he was already close in the carrier. "But he's just a baby. He can't stay alone. What about Star? She's not from the Enchanted Forest. She is from Neverland." For just an instant Jefferson thought he saw a flicker of fear I. His eyes but it was gone instantly.

"I wouldn't even wish for Jones to go to Neverland." Gold said.

"Whatever happens, my son cannot be left here alone. What I want, is for you to ensure, that me, my wife, son and daughter stay together wherever we need to go. I cannot be separated from my children. And they cannot be left alone."

"We can make a deal. You make sure Swan is able to break the curse and I will ensure your family stays together. We have a deal. "

Jefferson left feeling very worried and afraid. When he got home, there was a call from the Mayors office for him to please visit her.


	23. Chapter 23

"I really think you would be much better off working for the mayor than that villainous Mr. Gold." Star told Jefferson that evening. Hawk was smashing a banana in his tray.

"I've never liked doing anything for her. She is rather deceiving."

Star was shocked. "She was nothing but upfront and honest with me those months I helped her with Henry. She was a little insecure in her abilities but she learned as we all do. I think she's really vulnerable and just hides it behind a stern facade."

"I think differently. I don't know what she wants and I'd prefer to stay far away from her."

Star dropped the subject and watched Hawk continue to smash the banana in between his fingers. He didn't actually eat any of it, he just played. His dark hair was getting longer. His toothless grin was so easy to smile back at.

"I ran into Ashley Boyd yesterday. We might meet at the park tomorrow morning. She's having trouble dealing with an infant. I offered to just sit and talk with her. Her boyfriend works a lot so she is often alone."

"You are the most big-hearted, caring person I know. I love how much you want to and offer to help people."

Jefferson avoided Regina's calls. He'd rather stay far away from her. He didn't know what she wanted and he didn't care, either.

He sat at their usual bench while Star visited with Ashely. He didn't understand why Prince Thomas didn't marry the mother of his child but just shrugged it off as the modern ways of this land. Ashely watched Star show her how to wrap her daughter up in a carrier and be hands free. From his experience, a baby was quite content being held close to a parent.

Star didn't go running today. Rather she spent it with Ashely. They went to eat lunch at Granny's diner. He went along as well but didn't want to intrude on female bonding so he sat at the counter while the two mothers sat at the booth. He was fine eating alone. He had his own thoughts to contend with.

Granny came over and beamed at both babies. It was Hawk however that she held while Star held Ashley's baby and the girl was left free to eat her food. Granny walked over to Jefferson with his son in her arms. "Mighty fine boy you have." She said. "He's so cute. All his hair." She said as she smoothed it down. Hawk enjoyed the attention. He gave her a smile. "Nice hefty healthy baby. My Ruby, she was just a wee little thing. Bald as can be." Granny told him. He just smiled up at her. It felt nice having members of the community interacting with his little family instead of as social pariahs. Jefferson felt a pang of fear that Rumplestiltskin would not hold up his end of the bargain if indeed everyone does go back to the enchanted forest.

As he was lost in his thoughts, Sheriff Swan walked in. "Grilled cheese and fries" she said as she walked up to the counter next to Jefferson. "Who's baby?" She asked Granny.

"That's my son, Hawk." Jefferson said.

"Oh." Was all she said looking at him.

"Wanna hold him as I go get your food ready?" Granny asked.

"Uh. Ummm." She stammered.

"It's ok, Mrs. Lucas, I'll take him. " Jefferson chimed in standing up to take Hawk back. "When I first became a father, and I held my baby in my arms, I was nervous. But I was filled with so much love, I was willing to do anything to make sure my child was cared for and loved. I want my children to believe in love and know where they come from." He held Hawk close. Swan just gave him a perplexed look.

"Um..." Sheriff Swan said.

Jefferson just chuckled at her and smiled. "I believe in Once Upon A Times and Happily Ever Afters. Gives life hope. Have a good day, Sheriff Swan."

Emma grabbed her bag as Granny handed it to her and left. Jefferson wasn't sure if he helped in getting Emma to believe at all. He would have to find an opportunity to talk with her alone. He still held Hawk in his lap and turned to watch his wife smile and chat away with Ashley. Ruby came over and chatted with both women. He was glad she had friends.

/-/

"Mayor Mills called again", Star told him casually. Jefferson inwardly sighed. "You haven't gone to see her yet." Jefferson didn't respond. "Well, anyways, Ashely told me Shawn asked her to marry him." she said excitedly. "He showed up on his break to ask her."

"It's about time." Jefferson responded.

Star didn't comment and dropped that subject. "Did you ever meet Kathrine Nolan?" She continued.

"I'm not sure. What about her?"

"She's married to David. The one in the coma. Remember they found him lost in the woods after he woke up all those months ago?"

"Yes, I know him. I've seen him around town. He works at the animal shelter. You think Hawk needs a puppy?" Jefferson asking with a grin. He really didn't have a desire for a pet but if Star wanted one, he'd go to the shelter.

"No. He's too young for a dog right now. So, Ruby was telling me that Katherine has been missing for some time."

"Missing?" Jefferson asked getting slightly concerned.

"And before you start to worry, no I don't think it has anything to do with your stranger you were worried about. By the way, he's kind of nice. He's a writer. His name is Mr. Booth. He came here to get inspiration."

"How do you know all this about people?" Jefferson asked her curiously.

"I talk to them. You were the one who suggested I run in town instead of the woods. It is actually more enjoyable getting to know the community. I knew a few of the people when I nannied, but now I have the time to stop and chat."

"Maybe I'll make more friends than just Gold if I go running." Jefferson joked.

"Maybe you should. Mr. Nolan or Mr. Booth or anyone else is bound to be a better friend than Mr. Gold."

/-/

Because his wife would appreciate it if he at least found out what Regina wanted, is why he was currently sitting in her office.

"I see you finally decided to show up." Was her greeting to him.

"What do you want Regina?" He sighed as he say down.

"We have a problem."

"'We'? I don't have any problems."

"Oh yes you will. If I don't get what I want. Emma Swan is trying to take Henry away from me." She gritted her teeth.

"Regina, she just wants to be with her son."

"She gave him away! And now she comes back? She's trying to poison him against me. I won't have it! I want her gone!"

"And what exactly do you want me to do about it?"

"I want Snow White miserable and I want Emma Swan out of my life. I'm already working to get Mary Margaret put away."

"For what? Does it have anything to do with the missing woman?"

"I'm not going to let you in on that plan. All you need to concern yourself with is Swan. I know she was working with Gold on the election, I will not let her win. You didn't ever tell me what Gold was up to. Now you owe me."

"Sorry, I don't follow your logic."

"I know you knew who Rumplestiltskin was all along. You never told me. I have my ways. I figured it out."

"Look Regina. I don't know what you want me to do. I just want you to leave me alone."

"You are not free. I own you. I got you out of Wonderland to bring you here. I need your assistance."

"What if I don't?"

"I have ways of making you miserable. Mary Margaret will very soon be implicated in murder."

"Murder? The woman is dead?"

Regina waved him off. "That doesn't concern you. What will concern you is I can easily have you locked away."

"I haven't committed any crime."

"Oh, not the jail. But an asylum. Your..." Regina paused, "mental stability has been called into question."

Jefferson glared at Regina.

"There is no asylum here. And we don't know what can happen to me if I cross the town line."

"Perhaps we will find out. What will that wife and baby of yours do all alone. In a big house up on that hill if you are... Unavailable elsewhere?" She reached in a drawer and placed a gun on her desk.

"What makes you think I won't use it on you right now?" Jefferson was enraged right now.

"You don't have it in you." She dared. He couldn't be separated from Star and the baby.

"I won't hurt Emma."

"Carefully think about this. I...want...her...gone." She said slowly. "What you choose to do is up to you. You may leave now." Regina dismissed him.

He looked at the gun on the desk. "Did you want Graham gone too?"

"Do you want to end up like him?" Was her response.

Jefferson's hand hovered over the gun. What would Star say about Regina now? He won't tell her. She doesn't need to worry. He picked up the gun. He didn't want to hurt Emma. What was he going to do? He knew her never hated Regina more than he did right now.


	24. Chapter 24

It was a pensive drive home. What was he going to do? He tried to casually walk into the house. It was cozy and warm. Why did he feel so cold inside?

"I'm glad your back." Star greeted him as he headed straight upstairs.

"Give me a sec, I just need to go upstairs real quick." He said as he rushed up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

He paused briefly and smiled. "Yeah. Why? I'm just going to change clothes real quick." He lied. He put the gun in the drawer of the nightstand next to his side of the bed.

Star was soon at the doorway. Jefferson jumped, startled, then went to actually get some different clothes to change into. He of course had no reason to be changing his clothes in the first place. "Mr. Rogers called while you were out."

"Oh? What did he want?"

"He said he was at the hospital with Mrs. Rogers. It seems she slipped and feel out side. She may have a broken leg. So he wanted to know if we could go get Paige and bring her to the hospital and possibly have her stay here for a day or two." Star explained while he dressed. Hawk was in her arms pulling at her black un braided hair.

"Of course we can. Let's go."

Star smiled. "I thought you would say so."

/-/

With Star simply carrying Hawk, they both walked into the school office. They are greeted by the receptionist. "Your child is a bit young for registration. Come back in 4 years" she said with a friendly smile.

"We're here to pick up my dau..." Jefferson cleared his throat, "we're here to pick up Paige Rogers. Her ... Mother was in an accident and is currently at the hospital. We'll be taking her there. "

"Oh my! I hope she is okay. Let me get her class schedule and see where she is at." The receptionist said. Just then a petite black haired woman walked in. It was the princess Snow White. She had been on the run for a few years. Last Jefferson had heard she took back the kingdom and got married to the Prince. He vaguely recalls she was pregnant. He must have missed something.

"Miss Blanchard," the receptionist said,"can you please walk-" she looked over at Jefferson,

"Mr. And Mrs. Harris" he filled in.

"Yes, thank you. Mr. And Mrs. Harris over to Room 815B? They'll be picking up Paige Rogers. Right after they fill out a release form." The receptionist said as she handed over a form. Jefferson filled it out and checked the box that said "parent" when asked who was picking up the child.

While Jefferson was filling out the form, the princess was happily interacting with Hawk. "What a cute baby." She said as she held his hand and spoke soft sweet words to him. He rewarded her with a smile. "Could I please hold him? I get to interact with so few babies. Actually, none." She said as she was handed the baby. "Follow me."

"Blanchard." Jefferson said trying to recall where he heard the name. "You are roommates with the sheriff, right?" Jefferson asked.

"Yes." She said as they walked down the halls.

"I saw her in the diner the other day. I don't think I've ever seen anyone more afraid of a baby." Jefferson casually said.

"Well, she's had a difficult upbringing. She was in foster homes and I don't think things went real well for her." Snow said.

"But she's here now with her son. I think it's admirable, that she wants to be near him. I'm sure it's not easy but you can't break the love between a parent and child."

"I'm glad she's here too. She needs lots of love. I think love is the solution to every problem. True love." She said wistfully.

"Are you Henry Mill's teacher? He's friends with our girl.. Paige"

"Yes I am." She stopped at a door. "Well we're here. Henry is such a sweet boy. I think his birth mother being here with him is very good for him. Well it was nice meeting you and thank you for sharing this wonderful bundle of joy with me." She said as she handed him back. She knocked on the door and and few minutes later Grace came out.

"Hi guys!" She said cheerfully as she went over and gave Star a hug. She waved over at Jefferson. He inwardly sighed, wishing he'd get a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to take you to go see your mom at the hospital. She fell and broke her leg. Then, I think the plan is for you to come stay with us for just a day or two."

"Overnight? That's awesome! Let's go see my mom. I want to make sure she's okay."

Because Star suggested and Grace agreed, they stopped at Moe's flower shop. Jefferson had some credit there so they picked up a bouquet. They walked into the hospital room with the flowers.

Mrs. Rogers's face lit up when she saw Grace. Her arms opened up for a hug. Mr. Rogers sat in the only seat in the room. "Mom, what happened?" Mrs. Rogers told her tale. She did break her leg so she will be in a cast for a few weeks. She will not be up and around so it was agreed that once she went home she would be spending her time in bed. Jefferson and Star would be having Grace over for the next week. Jefferson hoped she'd break her leg more often.

As they were walking down the hall of the hospital, Jefferson noticed Regina walking down another hallway. It was in opposite direction of the rooms that patients were in. He excused himself from his family saying he would meet them at the car after he found a Men's room. He followed Regina down stairs without being noticed but he lost her after another turn. What was she doing? He stealthily left and made his way back to the car. She was obviously on an intent mission somewhere. He decided to just leave the issue for now and look forward to spending time with his daughter.

"A whole week!" Grave said as they were in her room packing up some things. She grabbed her bear and her backpack. Star folded clothes neatly into a small suitcase. Jefferson held Hawk while he looked at the photo of the four of them at the bench when Hawk was first born. Henry must have made copies. There was a photo of her as a tree.

When they got home Jefferson led the way upstairs. "You can pick out any room you want and I'll set it up for you. We can even go to the department store and pick out a bedding set." He told her. She knew where their room was and picked the room Star slept in all that time ago. Right across the hall. "We can go to Granny's diner for dinner then shopping." Everyone agreed.

They ate hamburgers and had Sundays for desert. "You should come down from that hill more often and bring this happy fella with you." Granny said. She looked over at Grace. "Your little family is getting bigger." She commented as she wiggled Hawk's bare feet.

Jefferson smiled proudly. This is what he wanted, a nice meal out with his whole family. After dinner they went shopping and Grace picked out a pink checked bedding set. At home Jefferson fixed up the bed for her while she brushed her teeth and changed into her nightgown.

"Can you read me a story like you did when we lived together, Star?" Grace asked as she climbed into bed.

"We can go into the study and see what is there. I don't think there are any children's books but there may be a few classics." Star said.

"Tomorrow after school, we can go buy you a book at the book store." Jefferson suggested.

"Henry has this really cool book about Fairy Tales. The pictures are just awesome. But he lost it when the old play structure got torn down. It made him really sad." Grace told them. "Sometimes we'd read a page or so. He believed in those stories. He wants his mom to believe too. But his adoptive mom doesn't want him to believe in the tales. If anything I'd like to read his book." She said and then she yawned.

"Maybe we don't need any book at all. At least for tonight." Star said because as soon as Grace's head touched the pillow, she was fast asleep. Star pulled the new comforter over her and lightly kissed her head.

Jefferson stood holding the baby watching the whole scene. After Star took Hawk, he walked over and just stood over the bed watching his daughter sleep. Just like he did countless times before, but in a bed of much lesser means. Grace hugged her old tattered bear. He stroked her hair and tenderly kissed her head. "I love you, Grace." He whispered to her. He headed toward the door and it was Star who's turn it was to take in the scene. He put his arm around her and they walked right across the hall leaving the light on.

"Do you think She believes those fairy tales are real that her friend reads?" Jefferson asked Star as they were getting ready for bed.

"I have no idea. I suppose children have an easier time believing in Happy Ever afters. Jefferson, why not just tell her who you are?"

He didn't want to answer that he was afraid she might not forgive him for leaving her. He was afraid that once Tiger Lily was back, that she wouldn't either. He chose not to say anything at all. As usual, when it was something he felt uncomfortable talking about, she let the subject drop. Jefferson was grateful for that.

That night as Jefferson laid awake, with his wife asleep in his arms, their son asleep in hers and his daughter asleep across the hall, he felt his life couldn't get any better. He was too busy being happy with his life that he refused to think of Regina and her threats, bitterness and actions. The very next day, Princess Snow White was accused of the murder of Katherine Nolan.


	25. Chapter 25

Once Jefferson woke up, he walked over to the open door of the bedroom and he could see Grace sitting up in bed. She smiled and waved. He went back to put a shirt on and poked his head into her room.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He said, "how long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes. I could see Baby Hawk sleeping." Jefferson turned and yes, you could see him asleep on the bed across the hall. "And Star too. And if I move just enough," and she demonstrated, " I can see you too."she said and smiled.

"If you want to, when you wake up, you are more than welcome to come in. The door is open." It was so heartwarming to have these precious few moments with his daughter. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Ready to get up and get dressed for school?" Grace nodded. "I'll go downstairs and make you some breakfast."

As Jefferson scrambled some eggs he wished Grace didn't have to go to school and they could spend the whole day together. Grace came downstairs fully dressed, carrying Hawk. She put him down on the floor and would roll a ball to him while he sat on a blanket. He tried very hard to roll it back but was much more successful at just trying to eat it.

"Maybe after school we can play a game outside. I have the croquet set. I could set it up in the back yard." Jefferson suggested as he poured Grace a glass of orange juice.

"That sounds like fun." Star commented as she entered the kitchen.

"Sure." Grace said as she sat down and began to eat her food. Maybe it was his imagination but the sun seemed to shine even brighter through the window. Star offered to brush her hair and made her two braids. Jefferson remembered trying unsuccessfully to braid her hair and he just settled for brushing it and leaving it down with a tie in her hair.

They all got into the car and were heading toward the bus stop. Cody was walking by. "Hi, Cody!" Grace called and waved.

"Hi Paige. What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked over to the car.

"I'm staying here until my mom gets better. "

"Want to ask your friend if he wants a ride to school with us?" Jefferson offered.

"Sure!" Cody said before Grace even asked. So with his wife and three children in the car, he drove into town. Life could not get any better.

/-/

Jefferson happily took Hawk around town as Star went for a run. She usually runs earlier in the day but today she went later to coincide with picking up Grace at the bus stop. With Hawk wrapped up in a carry on his back he just walked down the streets. Many people stopped to say hello. Most just gushed over Hawk. Sometimes he'd grab Jefferson's hair, but he didn't mind.

After getting Star a cup of iced water from Granny's he met up with her at the park. They waited for Grace as she excitedly got off the bus. "Guess what?" She said in greeting.

"You made spelling bee champion?" Jefferson guessed.

"No. I wish. I'm not very good at spelling." Grace replied. "Henry, my friend, he found his book. He's was so excited. I told him I was telling you guys about it and maybe Hawk would like to hear some of the stories too. So he said if I promised to take extra care of it, that I could borrow it! Well he also said maybe it'd be safer away from him. Something about Operation Cobra or whatever that means."

"Well that's great. We'll definitely read some tonight." Star said. "Let's get home and started on your homework then we can have that croquet game. It's all set up and waiting for you."

"I've been practicing my swing." Jefferson said as he made an imaginary swing.

Grace just laughed and linked her arm with his while she skipped along. He held Star's other hand as they all headed toward the car.

Unbeknownst to all of them, they were being watched by Regina.

/-/

Even though Grace chatted about her day, she did manage to finish her homework quickly so they all could go out to play. Before going out, she asked to phone her mom and checked in on her. She spent the most of her day in bed and Grace wished her a speedy recovery.

They had a wonderfully fun time playing. Each person taking turns holding Hawk at the table while the other two played. They did not keep score and at one point they were entirely making up the rules.

Grace helped with dinner. She went out and picked a few nice pieces of squash and helped slice them. Star watched her carefully over the stove as they we sautéed. Hawk helped smash a banana that no one would eat.

That night, Jefferson sat on the edge of the bed and read about Snow White and her escape from the Evil Queen. Star sat nursing Hawk in the rocking chair that was temporarily moved into the room.

"Can we read another?" Grace asked after the first story was done. Not willing to say no, Jefferson read about the huntsman who spared Snow White's life. Jefferson began to piece together who the huntsman was. The sheriff, Graham. Jefferson was fairly certain Regina had something to do with his death. He didn't want to think about Regina or her threats. He wanted to enjoy his daughter.

After the second story was finished, Grace was yawning. But that did not stop her from asking for a third story. "I think it's time to sleep." Star said. She leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"You were right about this book being interesting. May I borrow it?" Jefferson asked "I will take the best care of it. I mean how bad can I be? Star leaves a baby in my care daily." He joked. He had noticed in the book a story of the daughter of Snow White being a baby wrapped in a blanket with the name Emma embroidered on it. He began to wonder.

Grace seemed to think it over. "Okay. I'll tell Henry you like the book. It makes him happy when adults take an interest. He thinks the stories are real."

"What do you think?" Jefferson asked.

She yawned again. Then she shrugged. The second her head hit the pillow she was asleep. Again Jefferson kissed her goodnight and told her he loved her.

"You have an interest in Fairy Tales?" Star asked.

"My daughter does, so why not take an interest in what she is interested in?"

Star smiled. "You really are a good father. Don't be afraid. Tell her who you are." She said as she got into bed.

"You are a wise woman, but I just don't know if I could do that just yet." He laid in bed reading the book well into the middle of the night.

He read the entire book and really wanted to discuss with Henry what his thoughts were as to who the people were. Some he knew clearly. He had a theory on Emma Swan and learned something about Rumplestiltskin. Much made more sense about him, but Jefferson ventured to believe he would never discuss his son. But if Regina had any interactions with the maid that Jefferson saw so verify briefly, the poor girl is certainly dead. By whose, hand is anyone's guess.

The story that struck him the most was his own. He considered reading it to Grace and see her thoughts. The last night she was to stay he did.

"I think this is it for tonight. What do you think of this story?" Jefferson asked. He usually did after a few tales. "Do you think Grace would ever see her father again?"

"I'm certain of it. It wasn't his fault he was tricked into being trapped in Wonderland. I'm sure he'll find his way home."

"Do you think his daughter would be happy to see him?" He could barely get out. Grace always believed in true love and always had hope that families would find each other and be reunited. As for himself, Jefferson just couldn't believe.

"Of course! She's probably never given up hope that they'd find eachother." Nothing could have given Jefferson more hope.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you all who have followed, favorited and reviewed my story! A very special thank you goes out to ShadowTier who has helped me tremendously with my writing with her ever helpful honest reviews. I truly appreciate it! Thank you! And thank you to my friend who I originally wrote this story for ( you know who you are). I just thought I'd write a 5 chapter , if I could get that far, short story but no... I'm working on chapter 27! And still going! I have a definite end planned. Things are moving along. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**P.S. I still own nothing and must give credit for a big chunk of scene in this chapter came directly from the show. I am merely borrowing it for my own entertainment purposes. **

The entire week that Grace was staying at his house, Jefferson never once looked through his telescope. He just didn't care what was happening with the town. He got updates from Star, however. The princess was arrested and sitting in the jail. Regina was most likely enjoying the situation, the prince was running around somewhere, even though it was his wife who died. Star couldn't believe that nice woman could be accused of such a thing. Jefferson reassured her that the truth would come out and what she thinks about people is not always the true way things are.

Jefferson brought the book to Grace at the bus stop the next morning. He called Henry over and handed him the book. He wanted to chat but the boy was distracted. Emma was descreetly across the street. "I'm happy to hear you believe, Mr. Harris, and I'd love to chat but my mom's here and" he leaned in to whisper, " I'm not allowed to see her, but she needs me. She is the one who needs to believe. So I'm gonna go see her before my other mom finds out. You won't tell her will you?" He asked.

"I promise it'll be our secret." Jefferson told him and the boy turned, pushing his book in his backpack and running toward the sheriff.

He was almost certain Emma was the savior the Rumplestiltskin put into the curse. She would be the one to break it if she only she believed. The boy believed. Rumplestiltskin wants her to believe. Regina just wants her gone. His reprieve from dealing with this mess was over. Now he had to do something.

/-/

Eventually the whole mess with the Princess and the murder of Katherine Nolan ended when she actually turned up alive. The story went that Sydney Glass held her in his basement. Jefferson did not believe that story for a second. She may have been held in the basement but the genie was not acting alone.

Jefferson missed Grace greatly and he had not been able to spend time with her since she went back with the Rogers. He was very happy when she was able to come over and was going to spend the night since Mrs. Rogers had an appointment with the doctor the next day.

Star and Grace were in the kitchen attempting a new recipe that they found in one of the old cook books in the library. He sat in the living room with Hawk doing manly things while he could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. He took a venture to look and found them covered in flour and a giant mess of nothing that resembled anything edible at all.

"We may have missed a step or this might not be written in English. " Grace laughed.

"Your Mama is usually such a great cook. I wondered what happened?" Jefferson asked Hawk. He just laughed at seeing his mother laugh.

"I couldn't tell you. But now we have no desert. Jefferson, if I call Ruby to see if she has any cake left over, could you go get it?" Star asked.

Of course he wasn't going to say No. "Well, it's late and getting dark soon. What if I lose my way? Or what if I get kidnapped by a snowman?"

Grace laughed. "Please?"

"Well okay. I can't say no to such lovely faces. I'll go brave the attacking snowman." He handed Hawk to his mother. "Son, you are the man of the house while I'm gone, you beat all dangerous mermaids with a stick, okay?"

"He will do no such thing! We are not violent in this house and will not harm any animal, person nor mermaid." Star said.

Grace giggled at the whole scene.

/-/

Jefferson went on his mission to get the last half of a cake at Granny's. As he was walking out, he saw Emma walking his way.

"Hey!" She said as she approached him. "I've seen you you around my kid. Stay away from him."

"I've only been talking with him about his book." Jefferson responded hopping to veer the conversation toward helping her believe.

"Well that's even better! You're encouraging him to believe in his Fairy tales? Why would a rational adult encourage a child to believe fantasy? You know, I've talked to Regina about you and she said that you hang around the school bus and you don't have a school aged kid. She seems to think you're insane. I just might be inclined to agree with her."

"Believe me, sheriff, I have no malice against any school aged child. I have my reasons for my visits. As far as your boy, maybe you should believe him. He really believes in that book. You know, the things you choose to ignore." Jefferson said.

"Believe him? Why would I even consider taking parenting advice from you? You do sound insane."

"I know what you refuse to acknowledge. You are special. You brought something when you came to town and you will end this curse. "

"You ARE insane!"

"Because I speak the truth?" Jefferson asked. "I'm talking about what I've seen. Perhaps you're the one that's mad."

"Really?"

"What's crazier than seeing and not believing? Because that's exactly what you've been doing since you came her. Wake up. Isn't it about time?"

"... your psychotic behavior... You think you're the Mad Hatter."

" My name's Jefferson."

"Okay. You've clearly grabbed onto my kid Henry's thing. They're just stories. The Mad Hatter is in "Alice in Wonderland," a book. A book I actually read."

"Stories... stories? What's a story? When you were in high school, did you learn about the Civil War?" Jefferson asked her. He had to convince her it was all real. That he's not mad.

"Yeah, of course."

"How? Did you read about it, perchance, in a book? How is that any less than any other book?"

"History books are based on history."

"And storybooks are based on what, imagination? Where does that come from? It has to come from somewhere."

"Here's the thing, Jefferson. This is it. This is the real world."

"A real world. How arrogant are you to think yours is the only one? There are infinite more. You have to open your mind. They touch one another, pressing up in a long line of lands, each just as real as the last. All have their own rules." He was getting nowhere and needed her to not think he was mentally unstable and go to Regina. "Look, I have a daughter here that I've been separated from. Her name is Grace. Here it's Paige. But it's Grace. My Grace. Do you have any idea what it's like to watch her day in and day out, happy, with a new family? With a new father?"

"You think one of those kids is your daughter?"

"I don't think. I know. I remember. She has no idea who I am. Our life together, where we come from. I do. That's my curse."

"To remember." Emma said with a skeptical look.

"What good is anything if I can't share it with her? Right now she's at my house waiting for this piece of cake."

"If you really think she's your daughter, why don't you reach out to her? Why don't you tell her?"

"I can't. My reasons are my own."

"I know what it's like to be separated from your kid."

"Yeah, you do, don't you?"

"It can make you feel like you're losing your mind."

"I'm not losing my mind. I'm not crazy. This is real."

"Maybe. Maybe it is."

"You believe?" Jefferson asked feeling hopeful.

"If what you say is true, that woman who was accused of murder is my mother. And I want to believe that more than anything in the world. So maybe you're right. Maybe I need to open myself up more. Maybe I have to start believing."

Mr. Gold came walking up the street. "Good evening." He greeted.

"Hey, Gold" Emma said. "Jefferson and I were just chatting on how this town needs more belief in fairy tales and a lot less crazy people."

A motorcycle could be heard coming up the street. Booth stopped right in front of the trio who were standing outside if Granny's Diner. This was not how he wanted the conversation to go.

"You ready?" Booth asked Emma who was completely ignoring the two men.

"Yeah." Emma said. Before she put on a helmet and got in the motorcycle, she said to Jefferson, " you are insane. Stay away from me and stay away from my kid or I will haul you away."

" Have a good evening." Gold said as they drive off.

"You friends with Booth?" Jefferson asked.

"Of course not. He's fortunate I didn't take my dagger and slit his throat with it."

"Gold! I'm trying to convince my wife you aren't dangerous and you go and say things like that!"

"It's true. The wooden liar is fortunate I allowed him to walk off whole. Any success In Getting The savior to believe?"

"Well, if the goal was to get her to believe I'm insane, then yes. If you are referring to getting closer to breaking the curse, no." Jefferson said, " I have some beautiful ladies in my life who are waiting for this cake. I'd prefer to get home to them and not have to deal with the whole lot of you for the rest of the evening." This did not go as he had wanted it to.

"Very well." Gold said and continued walking down the street.


	27. Chapter 27

"Did you really get attacked by a snowman?" Grace asked when he finally got home.

His life would have been easier if he had been attacked by a snowman. "Yes. It took all I had to wrestle him off of me. But no fear! I survived. And I managed to present my beautiful ladies with this delicious treat!" Jefferson said as he placed the cake on the counter.

Star grabbed three forks and they all took bites. "Granny sure does make a good cake." Star commented.

"Is the sheriff dating Booth?" Jefferson asked Star. He went over and served three cups of milk.

"I have no idea. She's not real open about her personal life."

"I saw her ride off on the back of his motorcycle as I left Granny's" He said as he shrugged. "I was just wondering."

"I suppose I could ask Ruby tomorrow if you really have to know." Star offered.

"No need."

/-/

Star did not inquire on the matter, however one day, she did come home with a message. "Mayor Mills stopped me on my way today. She asked me to tell you that she'd like to meet with you. Something about a town artifact? And she'd like to know if you could assist her." Star drank her water, "Are you a secret archaeologist?" She asked and smiled. Jefferson loved seeing her smile.

"Not that I know of. I have no idea what she is talking about." He inwardly sighed and grabbed his keys to go see what she wanted. It couldn't possibly be any worse than what she already asked of him. He kissed Star and Hawk good-bye then went out the door.

To the casual observer, When he walked through Regina's office door, she was glad to see him. She gave him that show smile she puts on that actually does fool most, including his wife. "Have a seat Mr. Harris."

This made Jefferson completely uneasy. "What do you want now, Regina? And you can drop the act, it's just the two of us here."

"Very well, I mentioned to your wife about an artifact that I came across that I need your ... Special skills for." she stood up and walked over to the corner. She brought back his hat box. The one for THE hat. She's had his hat all along!

He moved forward in his seat. Maybe he can take his family back home and be done with this town. Not that the town itself was horrible, only Regina. "Make it work." Regina told him.

"If I do, I want you to forget my family exists. Incase you need specifics, my wife, my son, my daughter and myself do not exist to you. I will not be summoned by you. I will not do your bidding."

Regina scoffed. "Like you were successful last time. I know you are to cowardly and failed me, but because I am a forgiving person, I will give you a second chance. "

"Forgiving is the last thing anyone would have ever called you."

"I want what you want. I want my child. We can work together."

"I'm listening." Was all he replied. He didn't want to see her boy needlessly suffer.

"I need something." He was only half listening. He was thinking how he could get his family back home. Regina was talking about yet another plan to be rid of Emma Swan. "Come with me to my vault. Any power there is to work this would be there."

Reluctantly Jefferson followed her to the cemetery. He tried to use the hat making it open a portal but it just was not strong enough here. He told Regina this. She gave him the simple band of her last piece from Daniel. Just for a moment, Jefferson saw that young girl, trying so desperate to regain her lost love. In the end, it was only an apple that came back from their land. Jefferson was disappointed, but he was able to take his hat back home with him.

He didn't care what Regina did with the apple. Maybe she'd plant a new tree in hopes that it would give her some measure of power. He just really hoped she actually would forget about him. Unfortunately, he probably should have cared what she was going to do with the apple, because Star came home one day and told him Henry was in the hospital.

/-/

Jefferson's face went ashen. "What do you mean he was poisoned?" He asked Star.

"I don't know. Mayor Mills was frantic when she got the call. I was standing there and she said that the sheriff fed him an apple turnover that was poisoned. Why would she do that her child? I hope he's ok. She rushed right over to the hospital. Maybe we can go visit him."

"Certainly."

Due to the uncertainty of exactly what was wrong with Henry, the hospital staff did not want to allow Hawk past the first floor waiting area. Star went up first while Jefferson waited downstairs. He remembered the last time they were there. He never did discover where Regina went that day he saw her here. He watched the elevators go up and down, but there was only 1 basement level. If he recalled correctly when he surveyed the land, the building had two rows of windows indicating a second basement level.

He got in the elevator holding the baby and talking out loud to him saying they were going for a ride Down one floor to the basement. The only one option. There were no stairs leading down no open doors, but he was certain at least one side of the building had a lower floor. He did notice one door with a security lock. This might prove useful. He took the stairway back up but not before he grabbed a white orderly's uniform.

Soon after Star came down and took the baby, he headed upstairs to visit the boy. Regina was in the room looking down at his still body. He felt sorry for her at that moment, envisioning Grace lying there. But he was different from Regina, he never messed with people's lives for revenge or maliciousness. He decided to leave her in peace, something she never allowed him and walked away. He was certain her turmoil was enough pain for her for now.

He took Star and Hawk home and went right back to the hospital. Getting into guarded places and locked doors relied on his previous skills. It wasn't hard getting in, nor getting out. It just took a vast amount if time.

There was a restricted door. One that held a nurse on duty. He snuck in when the nurse went to get herself a cup of coffee. This was an unusual place to house the ill. Then he realized what it was. It was the hidden asylum Regina threatened about. The first door he looked in held Sydney Glass. Poor chap, his only crime was loving Regina and paying a high price for that. He sat on his bed sadly.

The next two rooms were empty. One probably held the man mopping the same spot repeatedly. The last door Jefferson thought was empty as well. But then a small shadow in the dark moved and the light from the above window allowed the sight of a child? A young adult? There was no name on the door. The poor soul looked up from the sitting fetal position. Jefferson barely saw the face of a girl. He could see her dark long brown hair. Who was she? Why was she being held? He discovered a place Regina was hiding people, but again, the question came up as to why? Jefferson left feeling sad for the people Regina felt the most vengeance against and locked them away. Jefferson returned home in a pensive state.

"That took a while." Star said As he walked through the door.

"I spent some time alone thinking about things. I felt sorry for the mayor when I saw her at the hospital." Was all he could come up with. That asylum was not a place he wanted to be. He also did not want to be a part of that whole battle between Regina and Emma. The boy was the one who paid. If Regina gave him a gun to be rid of Emma how far would she go to win this ridiculous war? And who was the unnamed girl? What did she do to Regina?

"You seem quiet." Star said after dinner.

"I just think that the battle the mayor was having with the sheriff has gone too far and poor Henry is now in the hospital." He could at least be honest with that part of his thoughts.

Star came over and gave him a hug. "You have such a big heart. I hope they find a cure for poor Henry soon."

She sat down on the sofa next to him in silence for a while. She started chatting about how Hawk is trying to crawl but is being very unsuccessful at it. He sat on her lap and she stroked his hair. "His hair is getting to be so long. I don't want to cut it just yet but it's getting in his eyes. In my tribe the males had longer beautiful hair and they'd keep it back with a headband. I'd like to try and make a small one for him. I think I saw a strap of leather in one of the drawers upstairs. Here," Star said as she set the baby in his lap. "I'll be right back."

Jefferson bounced his son on his lap and made cooing noises. He could hear Star in the craft room. After a while she said she thought she saw it in the night stand beside the bed.

Night stand. Beside the bed.

Holding the baby tightly, he ran up the stairs. As he got to the doorway of the bed room, it was too late. Star was standing by the opened drawer.

"Jefferson, what is this?"

Star found the gun.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: This is the second chapter up for today. I posted chapter 27 earlier today, and I don't know if the site will bump you to the right chapter. Enjoy!**

Jefferson had no words. It was that calmness that unnerved him the most.

"Jefferson, I don't want a gun I the house. What if Hawk got it?"

"He doesn't even crawl yet." He said. That was all he had?

"Jefferson, Paige was here. What if she found it?" Star asked. "Guns hurt animals and worse, people. Why do you have it? I believe in valuing life not harming it."

She had a point, Grace was here. Sleeping right across the hall. He was so foolish to ever even bringing it into the house.

Star just stood there looking at him. "Did Mr. Gold give this to you? Does he want you to do something horrible with it?"

"That I can honestly answer you. It wasn't Mr. Gold." Jefferson said.

"'Honestly?' Jefferson, when are you gong to start being honest? I'm not sure what I believe. What is truth and what is not. Please tell me you had nothing to do with Mrs. Nolan. Or Henry."

"I swear. I had nothing to do with Katherine. I didn't even get the gun until after her disappearance." He mentioned nothing about Henry.

"'After'? Why did you get it? I don't understand. I don't know when you are being honest. I know you'd go out in the middle of the night. You disappear for hours. I never asked. I never questioned. I figured you'd tell me, eventually. Mr. Gold has you doing questionable things. But a gun? Who knows what you are going to do with it and the children could have gotten hurt." Her voice was breaking but she didn't cry. She walked over and took Hawk from his arms. The baby reached out and started to play with his mother's ring that hung around her neck. _He_ wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry. I never should have brought it. It was foolish of me to think it'd be okay and no tell you, but I don't know if you'd believe me if I told you the truth."

"Jefferson, do you even know what the truth is? You're not honest with me. You're not honest with your daughter. You won't even tell her who you are. Are you even honest with yourself?"

"You at least believe she's my daughter?" Jefferson asked hopeful.

"Look at her," Star said as she motioned to the pictures that hung on the wall. She has your eyes and I never heard two people laugh the exact same way." She sighed. "Yes, I believe she's your daughter." Star walked around the bed toward the closet. She sat Hawk down then she opened the door and started reaching toward the top shelf.

"What are you doing?"

She paused and looked down, hold an empty duffle bag. "I don't want my son in an unsafe house."

Jefferson felt like he just got punched in the gut.

Star went on, "Look, I know you married me because you thought I had no place to go. I am grateful to you. I am. But I want you to be honest with me and I feel you haven't for a long time. I have friends now, maybe I can stay with Ruby while I think." she said looking at the floor.

He walked over to her and gently took the bag out of her hand. "Don't go. Please, I don't want you and Hawk to have to go out. I've told you this before. This is your home and his. If you want me to, I'll leave." He slowly walked over the opened nightstand drawer, hoping she'd stop him. She didn't.

He put the gun in his pants pocket and walked over to Hawk. He kissed him on the head and walked toward the door. He stopped in the doorway. "I didn't marry you because I thought you had no where else to go. I only used the opportunity as an excuse. I married you because I love you."

Star still said nothing. She just toyed with the ring and went over a picked Hawk up. As he walked down the stairs he heard her begin to sob. Nothing broke his heart more.

* * *

Jefferson sat in his car, parked on the street in front of his house for an hour. He just sat there, trying to see the movement going on. Imaging what was going on inside. His anger growing more and more at the one person he felt was to blame for all his troubles. However, if he really was honest with himself, he'd admit he was part to blame. He finally drove off into town.

He didn't bother knocking, he just burst through the door to the office he knew was occupied because of the light that was on illuminating the outside darkness.

"This is all your fault!" He yelled.

"Please." Came the soft reply. "I have enough to think about right now." Regina sat at her desk and put her hands on her head. "I never meant for Henry to get hurt!" She said painfully as she looked up at him. He was too enraged to care.

"You did this! All of this! And I helped you get that apple! You gave me the gun! You wanted me to hurt Emma. Now my wife wanted to leave me. I've lost everything! Because of you!"

Regina just sat there. "I only wanted my happy ending." she said quietly.

Jefferson threw himself into the chair across her desk. "I only want my family back.", he said much more calmly.

"I'm trying to work with Rumplestiltskin to find a cure for the sleeping curse. Emma Swan is helping me. He wants her to get 'something' from Malecifent."

Jefferson nodded. "I know where you are keeping her."

"So then you were the one who told him? I know I certainly didn't."

Jefferson nodded. "Was it worth it? Your revenge? This curse? Cursing a whole land of people? Cause heartache and needless pain to everyone? Your son may never wake up, and I have to live with my part I played in that. How are you sleeping at nights? I'll say it again. It's all your fault.", Jefferson said as he stood up. "You know, I have that gun you gave me, with me right now. I never had any intention on hurting Emma Swan. On my way over here, I had every intention on hurting _you_." He took the gun out and held it in his hand. There was a slight look of fear run across her face. She believed him. Good. "However, my wife seems to have a respect of life and put a value on peace and if I were to do anything to you, I would surely lose her forever. I love her and my son much more than my hate for you. That is a lesson you never learned, Regina. Revenge, vengeance, payback, they just aren't worth losing your loved ones for." He lifted up the gun then slid it across her desk toward her. "I meant what I said. I want you to forget I even exist. I never want to hear from you again. I hope your boy recovers." with that, Jefferson left the room.

He headed over to The Rabbit Hole. He ordered a drink but just sat at the bar. He didn't talk to anyone. He would just occasionally hold the glass and swish the liquid around. He wished he could redo his life all over again. He'd do so many things differently. When last call came up, Jefferson still had his full glass sitting on the counter. "Rough night, huh, Pal?" the bartender asked.

"You can say so", was all he responded.

The bartender left when he made no further comment. "we're closing now, Pal. You gotta leave. Go home to your girl.", he suggested.

"I wish I could." He said as he stood up and left. He again sat in his car for some time. Star felt she had no where to go? There was a town full of people who liked her. He, on the other hand, truly had no place to go. He put his car into drive and went to the one door he thought might open to him at 3 a.m.


	29. Chapter 29

After standing there for several minutes beyond the initial knock, Jefferson was about to turn around and leave. The temperatures were still low and he pulled his coat tighter around himself. He was grateful Star stood in the house and didn't bring the baby out. Just then, Rumplestiltskin opened the door wearing his silk robe and pajamas Jefferson had made him. Without a word he opened the door wider and motioned for him to enter.

He led Jefferson over to sit at his dining room table and poured two glasses of scotch. "If you have come here for advice on matters of the heart, you've come to the wrong place."

"I had no where else to go. At the very least, you don't thinking I'm mad nor deceiving you. My wife wanted to leave me." Jefferson said as he drank down his glass.

Rumplestiltskin sighed. "I've been there. Not a place I'd wish anyone." He said as he sipped his glass.

They both sat in silence, staring off, lost in each's own thoughts. "Regina and Miss Swan came into my shop." Rumplestiltskin said breaking the silence. "I sent them to Malecifent to fetch the egg I hid in her. It'll give me the power I need." Jefferson looked over at him. "This curse will be broken soon. When Swan goes up against her with Charming's sword, there's no possible way she would not believe."

Jefferson sighed, "Then my wife will definitely leave me." He drank the last from his glass and motioned for a refill. "I've made such a mess of things."

"You remind me of my son." Rumplestiltskin said out of no where. "I loved him and I lost him. I made poor choices that I regret every single day of my miserable life. Then I found a ray of light with Belle and lost her too." In all the years they knew each other, He had never revealed anything quite so personal. "I can only hope when I find my boy, he'll be as forgiving as he used to be. There is no hope of finding my Belle."

"The maid?" Jefferson only saw her once and she immediately left the room as if she interrupted something. He was never officially introduced.

Rumplestiltskin nodded. "Her father beat her to death for her association with me." He said bitterly. "I should have never sent her away." He said and finished his glass. "He deserved worse, but the sheriff interrupted me."

"Maurice? The flower shop owner?"

Rumplestiltskin nodded, then they sat there in silence again.

"When the curse breaks, promise me Star stays with the baby. I don't know what chance I have, but please don't let my son be left alone."

He nodded his head. "That I can do. I wonder how my son managed on his own. My Bealfire."

"I don't want to be separated from my son. My Hawk Daystar. His mother's real name is Tiger Lily."

They sat there in their own misery for a while, occasionally talking."The curse may break and we all might just stay here. In this land." Rumplestiltskin said. He moved to get up. "I'm not as young as I used to be, the sun will be up soon. I have to get a few hours sleep. I need to meet up with Regina and Miss Swan to make sure things go as I want them to. You may sleep on the sofa if you'd like. Or you could try and go remedy things with your lady."

Jefferson laid on the sofa but he did not sleep. Too many thoughts running through his head. He thought about Regina and Emma and Henry.

He thought about his first wife Victoria and how he let her down. He remembered how she would smile. He was so young when they married. He did love her but he was hardly ever home and Grace came along soon after. He tried being a good father but he wasn't so sure he knew how. He had wanted so badly to be a good father to Hawk. Apparently he had not done any better.

He thought about Star and his children. He loved them all. He spent only 6 years with Victoria. With Star, he has spent 30. The past 10 he has spent every night with her sleeping in his arms. He missed her. It had not even been 12 hours since he left the house, but he missed her. He tried to imagine being separated from Hawk and finding him 30 years later. For Rumplestiltskin, it's been much longer. He would probably do the same thing trying to find his family. He nearly did go mad trying to get back to Grace. He was very grateful he knew where She was and was able to spend a measure if time with her, although she only started growing more recently, once time started moving.

He thought of Rumplestiltskin still trying to find his son to right a wrong done so many years ago. He really felt sorry for him. He seemed to have really fallen in love with the maid. He knew how he felt when he got the news thinking Star had died. He recalled how he was so happy to find out Star was actually alive and not washed away somewhere in the curse. Rumplestiltskin was not as fortunate as he to find his Belle.

Jefferson sat up. He knew who the girl was locked away in the asylum. He immediately left the house and drove to the hospital.

/-/

He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do. He waited for the opportune moment but changed his mind and went in immediately. Holding a cup a warm coffee that he had slipped some sleeping pills in. The dosage was one pill, he put six inside hoping the drug would make one instantly knock out. It was easy enough to find once he snuck into the locked pharmacy. Locks meant nothing to him. He wore another set of stolen clothes and held a mop and bucket.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully. "My first day." He said and held up the bucket. "I thought this might make a good first impression." He said handing her the cup.

She looked at him with a stone look on her face. Then the faintest smile crept up as she took the cup. She sipped it. "Thank you. What is your nam-", she said as her head went down onto her desk.

"Introductions are not needed, but thanks for inquiring. Sleep well." Jefferson said. He spotted a coat on the coat rack and grabbed it as he headed down the hall.

He opened her cell door and the girl immediately looked up. She looked frightened and tried to get even closer up against the corner than she already was.

"Hello. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you." Jefferson said to her. She didn't look any more at ease. "I'm going to let you out of here." He handed her the coat and she slowly took it. "Don't be afraid. Put it on. I'm going to help you get out." She slowly stood up. Then she slowly put the coat on. "We don't have much time." He said as he pulled the coat right around her and buttoned just two buttons. "Come with me." He motioned to put his arm around her, to guide her, but she pulled away. "Ok."

"Who are you? Why are you helping me?" She asked.

Ok. Good. She was speaking English. She seemed to understand him. "Go find Mr. Gold. He's probably at his pawn shop. Follow me." He said as he left the cell and went down the hall. He grabbed a napkin off of the nurse's desk. With a pen, he drew her a map. "This is a map. Once you find him, tell him Regina kept you locked up. That's important. He'll protect you. Go find him." He said as he ushered her out the basement door into the open area. His hope was Rumplestiltskin would take care of Regina once and for all for being the reason he thought Belle was dead.

"Uh, okay. Thank you." She said and slowly walked away. Jefferson showed her where the stairs were and once up them, he showed her to the door outside. She probably had not seen out doors for the entire 28 years they were in Storybrook. "Wait, what is your name?" She asked.

"Jefferson. Tell Mr. Gold that Jefferson let you out and to not forget my family. Will you remember that?" He asked. She nodded. "Good. Now go."

He watched her as she walked outside and looked at the sky and her surroundings. The morning sun was bright above. He then went in the opposite direction toward his car. He first changed his clothes and decided he was going to go home and tell Star the truth about everything.

/-/

Jefferson had been to many lands. He has seen horrific customs, strange practices, things he would like to forget he ever saw. But none of this struck more terror in his heart than walking through the front door of his own house.

He was certain by now Star would be up. Most likely had breakfast already made. He opened the door and contemplated calling out to her. He didn't need to. She was sitting on the living room floor playing with Hawk. She looked up and saw him. A small smile came across her face.

This was hopeful.

"Hello." He said. At the sound of his voice, Hawk turned and saw him. Jefferson was rewarded with the biggest one tooth grin he had ever seen.

"Hi." Star said mildly.

"Hi buddy!" Jefferson said to Hawk as he knelt down and opened his arms to the baby. "Papa missed you so much!" Hawk tried so hard to crawl but he just couldn't get his legs moving. He scooted and attempted to move but didn't get very far. He got into a position of all fours and Star helped move his back legs. In that moment he got it and crawled straight over to Jefferson. "You did it, Baby!" Jefferson cheered as he scooped his son up into a tight embrace.

"Yay!" Star cheered clapping her hands. Her eyes met Jefferson's. She stopped smiling and looked away.

"I missed you." Jefferson said quietly. "I'm so sorry. Sorry for everything I ever did wrong."

"I'm glad you came back." Star said softly as she looked away from him.

They sat on the floor not talking for a few minutes. Hawk was excited to try out his new skills. "I want to be honest with you. Tell you everything." Jefferson started.

Star held up her hand. "I really want to hear it, Jefferson. But not now." That did not sound good to him at all. "I barely slept last night and my head aches. I think I'd like to go for a run to clear my head. Just to think some things through. Alone. When I get back we can talk." Star said. Jefferson let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. At least she planned on coming back.

"Okay." Was all he said.

"Do you mind watching Hawk while I take a shower first?"

"Of course. I'd be happy to."

After her shower she was dressed in her running clothes. "I got rid of the gun." He said,"if it helps anything." He said to her back as she headed for the door. She turned and came back. She gave him a soft kids on the lips.

"I'm glad to hear that." She said and turned again.

"I really do love you." He said as she walked out the door. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm even more glad to hear that." She said as she left.


	30. Chapter 30

"Buddy, what do you think we attempt to make you a headband?" Jefferson asked Hawk. He answered by pulling on his hair. "I promise not to make you look like a girl."

He set the baby down on the floor of the craft room but quickly decided it was not a good idea. There were too many dropped pins and other scraps. He cleaned up after himself but with the baby now crawling around, the craft room was not the best place for a mobile infant.

"Okay, Baby, I guess we might not be able to work on that headband. Besides, your Mama might have a much better recollection of what they look like than the handful of times I saw one." He told Hawk as he picked him up and headed down stairs.

"Did you know your mama grew up living in tents in Neverland? That's a real dark land far far away from here. She caught fish. And lived off the land. She's very resourceful. I'm sure you knew that." He hugged Hawk. "If we ever happen to get separated, you take care of your Mama. I will do everything I can to find you again."

It was a nice day out so Jefferson wrapped the boy on his back, and took him outside to the garden. The sun was shining and a slight wind blew but suddenly a strong force swept by. It wasn't a wind. It was most curious. After a few moments, he went back to tending to the garden.

Hawk must have fallen asleep because Jefferson no longer felt him moving around and he had not heard him babbling. He wanted to sleep but much rather wanted to stay awake and enjoy every single moment with Hawk. It was such a close feeling having the boy sleep on his back.

As he was pulling some weeds, he heard someone walk by. He looked up and it was Cody. "Hi there! He said cheerfully. What's your name?"

"My name?" Jefferson asked. What a curious question. "You know my name is Jefferson."

"No" the boy said. "Your REAL name. The one back where we're from." The boy explained. "Everyone is talking about it at school. It's like we were all asleep and dreaming here then we all woke up. Like my name is really Caleb." Caleb! That was the boys name. "You're Grace's Papa."

Jefferson suddenly stood up. Hawk started to stir. "You used to play games in the market with Grace." Jefferson said.

"Yeah. I remember. Well, Jefferson, what's your name from back home?"

"My name never changed. It's always been Jefferson."

"Huh, ok, well I was just trying to find out who everyone was. Some people are a little confused. See ya!" Cody, Caleb said as he waved and ran off. He wondered what Grace's thoughts were. Would she want to see him? He wondered what Star was thinking. She probably remembers everything. Would she want to come home?

Hawk was starting to protest being where he was at, so Jefferson brought him inside. He took him up to the bed room and grabbed a freshly laundered diaper. He was soaked and was probably the reason he woke up. He placed the soiled diaper in the laundry bin to be washed later. As he was walking toward the stairs, Star walked through the front door.

"Hello Jefferson." She said. It wasn't the friendly greeting she had said every day for the past several months when she came back from her jog. This was a very unsure and wary way which indicated she wasn't sure what to expect next.

"Hello Star." He said, standing at the top of the stairs.

"My name is not Star, it's Tiger Lily. I remember. I remember everything."

Jefferson held on to Hawk tighter. He hoped this would not be the last time he would hold him.

"I know." Jefferson said. They both just stood where they were, Jefferson at the top of the stairs, Tiger Lily at the bottom. "Would you like to be called Tiger Lily?"

She shrugged. "It's a bit much to take all in. I left this morning trying to figure out our relationship but I come back trying to mesh two different lifetimes into one. It's a bit of an identity crisis. Are you feeling the same way? "

"Actually no I'm not." Jefferson said as he walked down the stairs.

She looked at him curiously. "You said we were going to talk so I'd like to talk. I want to tell you everything. " Jefferson said. Hawk reached for his mother and she took him. They sat down in the living room. "It makes it much easier for me since I'm fairly certain you will believe me now." Star just looked at him. "I never had any memory loss. I knew who I was from the minute I woke up here. I knew who you were. I knew who Grace was. I knew who everyone was. The princess, the prince, Rumplestiltskin the Queen. Everyone. I know these people are from my land and you probably don't know who they are. Star, how did you get swept away in this curse? I went back to Neverland and Tinkerbelle told me you were gone."

"You went back to look for _me_?" She asked. "When was that?"

"Three days after I left." Jefferson told her.

Star sat there for a moment. She toyed with the ring on her necklace. "This is yours." She said looking at it's star shape.

"Yes, it was my mother's."

"This is where I got my name from. I felt like I had amnesia. I didn't have any current thoughts or memories, just of my childhood. I didn't even have a name and I had to have a husband somewhere. Or at least I hoped. I only had this ring. I took my name from it's star shape." He was touched and he was also saddened about her lack of memories.

"I have something I know you'd like. I'll be right back." Jefferson ran upstairs and grabbed the satchel he had stashed away. He gave her the whole bag. "Rumplestiltskin gave this to me. He thought it was mine but all the contents are yours."

She took the satchel and touched it with her hand. " I thought I had lost this a long time ago. Well, stolen actually." She gingerly took out the dresses. Her eyes teared up when she held up her mother's And her wedding dress. " I remembered this. I'm so happy I got it back." She held it close to her. "Thank you. I have something that belonged to my mother." She went to take off her necklace. "You can have back your mother's ring."

"No. Please don't. I gave it to you. I want you to have it. " Jefferson told her.

After sitting there in some silence Jefferson said, "I went back and everything was burned. Nothing remained. What happened?"

Star sat holding Hawk in her arms as she nursed him to sleep. "After I had awoken and found you gone, I had hoped you would come back. I packed your bag with a few things and was going to be ready to leave immediately. Well I suppose it was a good thing because my father came in. He told me to run and hide. To not come out for anything. I did. But where I hid had a perfect view of what was to come. The lost boys came back. Felix was very angry. He was looking for you. My father told him nothing. Peter Pan showed up. They were very upset that you had rescued me. They wanted to know where I was but still my father did not respond. Pan summoned the shadow. They burned the camp down around Father and they tried to take him with them but he refused to budge." She paused.

"Then the shadow ripped my father's shadow off and killed him. I didn't dare scream but I heard him. I just laid there. Frozen. They left his lifeless body and went off. I just looked at him for hours. Then later, I dragged his body to a nearby ravine and burned it. I have nothing left of him." A tear slid down Star's face as she spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Star. Tiger Lily. So very sorry." Jefferson told her. "What did you do next?"

"I hid. For 5 days I was on a constant move. Only sleeping for an hour or two at most. Then I found Tinkerbelle. She thought I had died in the camp when it burned."

"Yes she did. She was sad when I saw her. I can't believe I missed by just a few days."

"So I spent the next 4 weeks with her. We would sleep in her tree house every few days then we'd move around. She told me you came and we kept watch to see if you would return but you never did. She suggested I go find you but there was no way off of Neverland unless Peter Pan allows it. Tinkerbelle had found out Captain Jones had struck a deal with him to leave. They were to set sail in 2 weeks and Tinkerbelle got the idea to get me aboard."

Jefferson waited for her to continue. He wished he had went back sooner. Or again. Anything. "I'm so sorry I didn't go back sooner. I'm sorry I ever even left. I could have helped you."

Tiger Lily smiled. "I survived. It was actually you who helped me get off the island. All that gold you had in the satchel. Tinkerbelle took it to the captain. She told him it was to take some cargo off the island. He liked the idea of the money so he accepted. The day they were to set off we walked to the dock. Captain Jones said that I was not cargo but a woman. Tinkerbelle pulled a knife to his throat and said they had made a deal. And that I could help while on the voyage. He conceded and said that his cook had died while on the island, so he supposed I could be useful if I stood out of trouble."

"Did you find any trouble on the ship?" Jefferson asked hoping the answer was no.

"I took some advice from Tinkerbelle. I did do the cooking for the crew and I managed to stay out of their way. I had never been on a ship before and the sea sickness was terrible. I could hardly eat myself and everything I did eat, I threw up. Well, it wasn't exactly sea sickness." Star said and smiled as she stroked Hawk's hair out of his face. "In fact, the sea sickness had nothing to do with the ship. Tinkerbelle may have suspected since she convinced me that I should go look for you."

"So to answer your question," Tiger Lily said, " it was not easy on the trip. One man did strike me because he complained about the food. Captain Jones stepped in and said I had more than enough paid for my passage plus I was serving better food than had been done before so he best leave me be."

"Did he?"Jefferson asked.

"Yes. And I slept on floor if the galley with a knife. That was Tinkerbelle's advice. Nothing else happened on the ship. Once we arrived, captain Jones said I was to disembark here. He suggested I try to get a job in the castle. I thanked him and he said he didn't do anything. He was paid well."

Tiger Lily went on. "I went to the castle as suggested. You have such a beautiful land. I didn't have any idea where I could find you, so I took the job I was offered. I worked in the laundry. The trip from Neverland was long enough that the morning sickness had passed. I actually felt good and not so fatigued like I did on the ship. I worked hard and saved my money. I asked around for you but none of the women I worked with had ever heard of you. I was able to work for a few months but by the last month I was there, I was unable to hide the baby any longer. When questioned, I could not produce a husband and the Queen dismissed me."

"I had been long gone in a land called Wonderland. I was tricked by the queen and left there. I tried so hard to find my way back. I'm so sorry, Tiger Lily."

"I looked in every marketplace I could get too. It was a difficult journey and as my belly got larger, it was hard traveling. I did finally find a man who knew you. He directed me to your home. "

"That was Mr. Gold. He told me."

"He said you were not there but I was hoping he was wrong. I slept in your house for a few days then I met Grace. She instantly wanted to be friends. Somewhere in my travels, the satchel was stolen. I'm grateful I was not harmed in any way. But it is nice to have my things back. This is all I have left of my homeland. All I wanted to do was find you and not more than a week later, the curse happened."

"I wish I had never left. I regret so much. I regret everything I've ever done in regards to Regina. She gave me the gun. She wanted to be rid of Emma Swan. She can be evil. I never wanted to hurt her. I'm sorry I brought that gun into the house. I took it back to her. I'm sorry for not being honest with you. All I ever wanted is to be with my family. Grace, Hawk and you. Everything I've done is to be able to be with all of you. I'm terrified that you will take Hawk and walk out the door and leave me."

Tiger Lily smiled softly. "Jefferson, the night we got married, in Neverland, the first time. I told my father all about you. He was concerned for my safety in Neverland. I suggested that perhaps I could go with you. I knew you weren't interested in marriage, but I figured you, at the very least, liked me enough to risk rescuing me from Felix. You seemed to tolerate my presence. I asked my father to marry you, because I loved you. I loved you from the first moment I saw you."


	31. Chapter 31

Tiger Lily loved him. This was hopeful news. "I had hoped you'd take me with you. I knew you didn't feel the same, but I hoped in time, perhaps. I knew you loved your wife."

"I did love her. But you are my wife now. I've spent 30 years with you. My heart belongs to you." Jefferson wanted to go over to her but he was still very unsure where he stood with her.

"From when I first met you, I'd always look for the purple smoke and the door. I'd leave my duties. Whatever I was doing. Father knew. He wasn't happy that I'd leave at a moments notice. He wanted me to marry one of the braves in the tribe but we had so many troubles with Peter Pan and those lost boys. I didn't want any of the braves. I wanted you."

"You worry me by talking in the past tense." Jefferson said to her. "When I found you here in Storybrook, I was so happy. I'm sorry I frightened you, but I thought you were dead. All I wanted was to be with you and with Grace."

Tiger Lily just smiled. Just then they both heard a car pull up in the drive way. They both stood up and went to the front door. Hawk was wide awake and looking as well.

It was Mr. Roger's car. He turned off the engine and got out. "Hello Jefferson. She wanted me to bring her." He said as he stood by his door. No need to ask who 'she' was.

Grace got out of the passenger side and stood holding her bear. She slowly walked around the car. "Papa, I just knew I'd find you!" She said. He ran down the numerous steps to to her as she ran to him. He held his arms open and she flung herself into them. He held her as tight as he could. He stood up just holding her.

"Baby, I've missed you so much." He said as he stroked her blonde hair. He's waited so long for this. "I love you, Grace. I promise I will never go away again. Never." He just stood there holding her. Mr. Rogers watched from his car and Tiger Lily watch from the top steps. She wiped a tear away.

Jefferson walked over to Mr. Rogers, still holding Grace. He held out his hand. "Thank you."

Mr. Rogers shook his hand. "She was never my daughter. Thank you for the time my wife got to care for a child. She's pretty upset right now. Perhaps my company can be enough for her."

"I'm sure it will be, Alfred. You are a good man."

"Have a nice life together." Mr. Rogers said as he placed a suitcase on the ground then got into his car.

Jefferson set Grace down on the ground but still kept his arm around her. They waved as her temporary father figure drove off. Jefferson picked up her suitcase and they walked up the steps.

"I have a baby brother!" Grace said excitedly as she ran up the last steps. "Tiger Lily! Your baby was my brother!" She said and hugged them both.

"I'm so happy right now, Grace. You were such a good friend to me when I was new in your land."

"I found Tiger Lily in our house, Papa. She was looking for you too. I told her we would find you. I just knew it." Grace said.

Jefferson thought his heart could not get any more full. He had everything he ever wanted right here in this room. Grace walked over and took Hawk from Tiger Lily's arms. "Baby Hawk, We're going to be so happy together!" Hawk smiled.

"Darling, let's take your things upstairs and unpack, then perhaps you can help me with dinner." Tiger Lily suggested as she took back Hawk and led the girl into the house. Grace paused and held out her hand to Jefferson and he reached out with his free hand and held his daughter's hand as they walked inside.

"I can't believe this is my house now. I'm so happy!" Grace said twirling around with her arms open.

"How much did you tell her?" Jefferson whispered to Tiger Lily as Grace went upstairs. "About us?"

"I didn't say much. I only said we were friends and I was looking for you. She seemed very happy to meet me, but I assumed you told her nothing about me." Tiger Lily whispered back.

Jefferson hadn't. Tiger Lily was right, he wasn't honest with anyone. He did not deserve these two females. He's made so many poor decisions. But he could start now. Doing the right thing. He followed Grace up the stairs.

"Grace, Sweetheart, I never told you that Tiger Lily and I got married in her home realm of Neverland, before I went to Wonderland. I never meant to leave either of you." He said. He looked at Tiger Lily who had flowed him up to Grace's room. "I'm terribly sorry."

Grace and Tiger Lily put her clothes in the dresser drawers. "I know, Papa. It's okay. I knew Tiger Lily was special. She had Grandmother's ring. I knew if we stood together, we'd both find you. And we did. You found each other and got married again and didn't even know it. You found me too." Then she paused. Tiger Lily smiled and touched the chain. "Just like in the book! We're in the book!" She said and came over and hugged Jefferson. He was absolutely certain he could never get enough.

Jefferson sat Hawk in the high chair and helped with dinner. Grace was so excited and he was overjoyed. After dinner Grace said she'd love ice cream but it had been a really long day. She seemed to suddenly be drained of her excitedness and happiness.

"I think it's been a long day for everyone, Darling." Tiger Lily had agreed. " I know I'd like to get to bed early. "

Jefferson had slept only a scant few minutes if anything at all in the past 24 hours. "Baby, why don't you go brush your teeth and get ready for bed? I promise tomorrow I will read you a story."

"Okay." She said as she got into bed. She seemed sad now.

"Can Baby Hawk come sleep with me?" She asked. "I never had a brother before."

Jefferson looked at Tiger Lily who was standing by the doorway. "Maybe a bit later he can lay with you."

"Grace? Is something wrong? Jefferson asked as he tucked the blankets in around her. She just laid there then a tear fell down her face. Jefferson's heart broke. He hugged her and asked, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I remember everything about us, but," her arms wrapped tighter around his neck, " I can't remember what Mama looks like."

"You were very young. It might happen. It doesn't mean you don't love her any less." Jefferson told her, wiping the tear away. " I remember her, and you know what? She looked just as beautiful as you. Every time you look in a mirror you can see her. I see her when I look at you."

That seemed to make her feel better. "Really?" She asked quietly.

"Honest. I won't lie to you." Jefferson said and he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Grace." And he stood up.

"I love you too Papa." She said and closed her eyes. The light remained on and they left the room. Even though he was exhausted, he still had a lot of talking to do with his wife. His day was far from over.


	32. Chapter 32

They both walked into the bedroom. Tiger Lily yawned. "It has been such a long exhausting day. So emotional and overwhelming." She said as she sat in the rocking chair and attempted to put Hawk to sleep. "Such a flood of information."

Jefferson sat on the bed. He wasn't sure if Tiger Lily wanted him there or not. "I'm not a good man. I've made such poor decisions but I've tried to do somethings right. I never hurt Emma Swan. And I broke a girl out of the asylum below the hospital." Jefferson said trying to recount anything positive he had done. He felt his list was too short of good deeds and his list of bad was just too long.

"You be friended a lost and lonely woman. You took her in to your home. You gave her a place to live."

"I wanted to take care of you. I want to give you whatever you want to be happy. I can only hope that that includes me in your life. I've told you this before and I still mean it, I will be with you as long as you want it. This is your home."

Tiger Lily moved position in her chair. Hawk rocked peacefully with his mother.

Jefferson looked down at his lap, "Please don't leave. My life would be complete darkness if you did."

Tiger Lily stood up. She walked over and ran her hand through his hair. "I don't like the dark. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. Jefferson, I spent so much time, I traveled to a new land looking for you. I only ever wanted to be with you. Even when I didn't know who you were. I'm not going anywhere."

He warped his arms around her waist. "I love you, Tiger Lily."

"I love you, too Jefferson. You are wrong. You ARE a good man. You have a big heart. Full of love for your children. You have been giving and kind and loving. What do YOU want? You keep saying how you want to give me what I want. I want to know what you want."

"All I want is to be with you. You and our children. Nothing else matters. If we stay in Storybrook or go to the Enchanted Forest. I'll even take sleeping on the ground in a tent sharing one blanket."

"Even when I couldn't find you, I was so happy to have Hawk. Now when I look at him, I see your eyes. I could never forget you. I even dreamed of you, when I didn't remember you. You are a part of me."

"I found a beautiful woman when I met you, Tiger Lily. I'd marry you a third time if you want. You are my Beautiful Native Princess. " Jefferson said as he stood up and kissed her. He took off the necklace with the ring. "Would you wear this as a wedding ring? It's what I originally intended." He said as he slid it on her finger.

"Of course. Star."

"Star?"

"Yes. That is what I want to be called. We get names when something important happens in your life. Nothing has been more important in my life than you. My loving Hatter."

They got into bed ready to start their new day tomorrow completely honest with each other, loving each other and happy to be together. Jefferson wanted to wake up with his wife in his arms and his children nearby forever. Wherever they go, as long as they were together, he would be home.

* * *

**A/N: This is it! We have come to the end. I originally thought this would be a very short fic. I started this as a fun little story for a friend ( love you Astrid!) thinking it would be five chapters at most. Here we are 32 chapters later. Once I had a plot in my head and much help from a very special reader ( thanks ShadowTier) we got so much more in depth story. I had planned on stopping once the original curse broke and Star got her memories back. But I have now toyed with the idea of continuing but I'm not sure I have a plot. So I will leave this open, perhaps I may update sometime in the future. However not anytime soon. If you have an idea for a plot or want to chat, send me a PM and I'll be sure to write back. Thank you all who followed commented or just reads. I've had so much fun.**

**Sincerely, **

**Shell **


End file.
